This Sesshoumaru Doesn't Do Christmas
by Sunset Miko
Summary: When Kagome finds out that Sesshoumaru hates all things Christmas, she sets out to change his mind, by all means necessary.
1. When a Challenge is Issued

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi is the lucky one there. I do not profit from these stories, unless sweet reviews, supportive emails, and shiny banners count. I think they're worth more far than money though, so let just go with I do not profit financially from these stories.

Thanks as always goes to my best friend and best beta Jenna, iloveprettysilverhair, for keeping me inspired, writing, and about as focused as I get. I couldn't write a single word without her.

This fic will be multi-chaptered, and most chapters will be short, drabble length. I hope to post a new one daily so you have something new to read every day! (not making any promises though!)

To anyone who'd like to send Christmas cards to my daughter and me, we'd be thrilled to receive them and will reply in kind, most likely in my girl's adorable 5 year old handwriting, at least partially. We did it last year, and it was wonderful! I'll even keep a running tally of how many we've received and from what countries for the curious in my LiveJournal.

Christina and Destiny Myers

2182 Beech Blvd.

Bunnell, FL 32110

United States

Thanks for reading!!

**This Sesshoumaru Doesn't Do Christmas**

**Chapter 1 – When a Challenge is Issued**

**Thursday, November 27****, ****2008**

The group sat around a jumbled dining room table, each wishing they'd eaten just a few bites less, but otherwise enjoying themselves. Sesshoumaru, of course, had demanded to sit at the head of the table and no one had objected, except Inuyasha, who'd bitched and moaned mainly because it was expected of him. There were two ends of the table after all, and the brothers had spent a good deal of dinner giving each other death glares just for the hell of it.

"Oh, Sango! Did you see the ads?" Kagome asked in an excited voice, nearly bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Yes! I couldn't believe some of the deals this year! It's gonna be great!" Sango squealed in reply. "So, same as last year? You're picking us all up?" Kagome nodded. "Is Sesshoumaru going to come along?"

Inuyasha's amused snort was so loud it nearly echoed, drawing everyone's eyes to him. "Like that bastard would be caught deal bargain hunting! Who gives a shit anyway? Kaggie's got me to go with her like always. She don't need him."

"I know that," Sango growled in frustration. "I just thought since he was her boyfriend and since all her other boyfriends…"

"This Sesshoumaru does not know why you are even bothering with such a ridiculous excursion. I have given you access to more than enough money to purchase your 'Christmas gifts'. There is no reason to fight the crowds before dawn to save a few dollars." The tone of his voice made it very clear that he was not a fan of the upcoming holiday, and Kagome frowned.

"I don't want to use your money to buy presents for my friends. And what's your problem with Christmas, anyway? What's not to like?"

Miroku chuckled, drawing the attention of the group. "I had forgotten that this is your first Christmas being acquainted with our dear friend's older brother. Sesshoumaru is, putting it mildly, a Grinch."

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to growl, and he was much better at it than Sango, her being human and all.

"This Sesshoumaru does not see the point in participating in such a pathetic commercial attempt at prying people's hard-earned monies from their unsuspecting pockets. Thanksgiving has not even passed and they have already begun hanging tacky decorations and nick-knacks while trying to sell outlandishly overpriced and unnecessary trinkets and trimmings. The holidays no longer hold any significance other than to give people a reason to spend frivolously, buying things their family and friends neither want nor need in an effort to prove themselves the better gift givers. The entire holiday is simply prepos…ter…ous." Sesshoumaru's spite-filled rant lost momentum and his voice trailed off as he noticed the very displeased look on his sweet Kagome's face.

"I can't believe you! How in the hell did I end up with Scrooge on Christmas? No, no, this won't work at all."

There was a second of panic visible in glowing golden eyes for a moment before he managed to hide it away. She wouldn't leave him just because he didn't like Christmas. Would she?

"It really isn't all that bad! There are lots of wonderful things about Christmas! It's absolutely my favorite time of the year. That's it! I'll just have to show you, that's all."

Inuyasha laughed. "Show him? You honestly believe that **you** can change **his** mind? He's hated everything to do with Christmas for as long as I can remember, even when we were kids!"

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge, my friend," Miroku said sagely. "If there is anyone on this earth that could convince Sesshoumaru to change his views on **anything**, it would be Kagome."

"Yeah, she got him to come to Thanksgiving dinner with us, didn't she?" Sango chimed in supportively. "I think she has a chance. Not a huge chance, but still a chance."

"Then it's settled! I bet that by Christmas morning you'll have to admit that there are good things about Christmas, and that the entire thing isn't 'simply preposterous'," she quoted in a playfully mocking tone.

"It is very unlikely that there is anything you can say or do to alter this Sesshoumaru's opinion, Kagome," he said tonelessly before cracking a sexy smirk at her, "but you are more than welcome to try."


	2. Let the Games and Questions Begin

**This is subject to editing as it has yet to be beta-ed.**

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi is the lucky one there. I do not profit from these stories, unless sweet reviews, supportive emails, and shiny banners count. I think they're worth more far than money though, so let just go with I do not profit financially from these stories.

**This Sesshoumaru Doesn't Do Christmas**

**Chapter 2 – Let the Games and Questions Begin**

**Friday, November 28,****2008**

"Damn, Kaggie! How many candy canes could one girl need?" Inuyasha asked with a laugh.

Mirkou had a curious look on his face for a moment before an enlightened expression spread across his face. "Think for a moment, my friend. What would make an attractive girl who you see every day suddenly make you pop a boner every time you look at her?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment before laughing again. "Something in her mouth! Damn, Sesshoumaru doesn't have a chance again you, Wench, does he?"

"Not if I can help it. I wanna hit the lingerie section before we're done here too, 'kay?"

"That poor, poor man," Sango giggled.

-

Sesshoumaru sighed, running his fingers through his hair before dropping his head to his desk. He was tired, exhausted even, and his head hurt, both things that demons should never suffer, let alone a demon of his power and strength. Both were also the side effect of his lies. He wasn't going to be able to hold up his illusions forever, not if he did what he was planning. He was going to have to let her see, but he was afraid to.

She'd only dated one demon before him, and she was a miko after all. He'd have hidden the markings on his face if she hadn't already seen them. He'd wanted to get close to her so badly that he would have done anything to make sure she'd agree to go out with him. He'd kept things from her, basically lied to her. How did he even begin to explain that? Now that he'd been with her he was certain he knew he didn't ever want to be without her, but he was terrified that she would leave him when she found out his secrets, for one reason or another, so the lies continued.

-

"I think I'm going to have to use his card for some of this. I'm getting a lot more than I'd planned."

"That's a bit of an understatement. So then do it! He made a trip to the bank and signed papers to get a card in your name for you. He wouldn't have gone through all that trouble if he didn't want you to use it!" Inuyasha replied.

"I just don't like spending his money. He works hard for it! It's bad enough he won't let me chip in on rent and bills."

"He can't, Kagome. You know, some of those miko classes you refused to take might done you some good," Sango said with a sigh.

"What do you mean, 'he can't'?"

"I mean he physically can't let you pay rent and bills. It's a dog demon thing. His natural instinct is to provide for you. Since he can't go hunting to bring back food for you, he provides by working and paying for your home and food and things. You really should know that kind of thing! You've been friends with Inuyasha for years!"

"I had no idea. He doesn't act like Inuyasha. Half the time I forget he's a demon at all. If it wasn't for the markings on his face…"

"He doesn't act like a demon? He doesn't growl like Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, while balancing another item in their overflowing cart.

"Not really. He only ever growls when he's around Inuyasha."

"What about other stuff? When you're… intimate… with him…"

"Oh, come on! I don't want to think about Sesshoumaru fucking Kagome! Ow! What the fuck was that for, Bitch?"

Kagome frowned at her less than socially competent friend. "There're kids everywhere!" she hissed at him. "No swearing!"

"And be a grown-up, for Kami's sake!" Sango added, frustrated that she'd been cut off. She turned back to Kagome and continued as if Inuyasha had never protested at all. "Doesn't he… oh, I don't know, lick, bite? You know what I mean. Dog things!"

"He doesn't lick any more than any other guy, I don't think. And he's never bitten me."

"In the whole time you've been together he's never bitten you? That doesn't make sense. Everything I've ever learned or read said that dog demons are very oral, lots of skin licking, nibbling, and biting. That is so strange. I don't understand."


	3. Battle with the Beast

**Also unbeta-ed. Beta's busy and I'm too lazy and anxious to email a back-up. **

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi is the lucky one there. I do not profit from these stories, unless sweet reviews, supportive emails, and shiny banners count. I think they're worth more far than money though, so let just go with I do not profit financially from these stories.

**This Sesshoumaru Doesn't Do Christmas**

**Chapter 3 – Battle with the Beast**

**Friday, November 28,****2008**

Kagome couldn't stop laughing. Every time she got it under control she looked at the back of the car, overflowing with bags and boxes, and the giggles started all over again. She'd managed to get over the guilt of spending Sesshoumaru's money by assuring her self that she'd pay him back after the holidays and she'd gone just a little crazy. After dropping off her friends and emptying out their purchases the car was still incredibly full and she was more than glad she had a big strong man to help her bring it all inside.

Finally reaching the home they shared together, her bright smile faded for a second before returning to full shine. His car wasn't in the driveway, but he was sure to be home soon. They'd spent the whole day shopping and even though Sesshoumaru had insisted in going in to the office today, he certainly couldn't find an excuse to work late. She grabbed a few of the smaller things and a few surprises she wanted to make sure he didn't see and headed inside to stash her secrets away and wait for him to arrive.

-

Inuyasha was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. While sorting through his purchases for what to keep for himself and what were gifts for friends and family he'd remembered something strange. During the odd conversation about his very demon brother acting very human, something he was sure Sesshoumaru had never done before, being quite proud of his heritage, Kagome had said something that wouldn't leave him alone.

She'd said that if it weren't for the markings on his face… Though she'd been cut off by the monk, he had a good idea of what she would have finished with; that she wouldn't think he was a demon at all. He wasn't close to his half-brother by any means, but he knew for certain that Sesshoumaru had markings on other parts of his body as well, his wrists and his chest for sure if not more. That she'd somehow missed them or forgotten about them wasn't a possibility, which meant that the taiyoukai was hiding them, but why? Why would a demon so proud of his strength, his power, and his status suddenly do everything he could to seem human? It just didn't make any sense!

-

He knew he was in trouble. Already several times he'd nearly given himself away. It was rather hard to retain the level of concentration necessary to maintain his concealment spell when he was pleasantly distracted in other ways by the female he was busy deceiving. It wasn't just the spell, either, though it was absolutely exhausting. He didn't even manage to sleep completely for fear the concealment would lapse and Kagome would end up with a not so sweet surprise if she woke up and noticed. Instead he lay there next to her every night, maybe three-quarters asleep and aching to wrap himself around her possessively and allow his true nature free reign.

It was a constant battle with his instincts. So very often he had to stop himself from burying his nose in the curve of her throat and simply breathing her in. He wanted to taste every inch of her soft flesh. He wanted to nibble at her inner thigh and suckle her breast like a newborn pup. He needed to taste her blood, to ease the pain of her monthly cycle like only his kind could, but couldn't because he knew that humans didn't crave each other's blood and human men certainly didn't offer to perform such services for their females during that time like inu would. He was certain she would be disgusted by it and by him and then he would lose the only thing that mattered to him anymore.

He wanted to mark her so that all other demons would know she was taken, not a mating mark, at least not quite yet, but still a mark of possession. She was his, and every single day he worried that another might snatch her away because his claim was not clear for all to see. His demon half screamed for him to drown in her scent, to lose himself in the taste of her, to bite her, to mark her. She was his! Why would he not claim her?

The beast didn't understand why he was hiding and to tell the truth he didn't either. It had been a spur of the moment decision, made out of the desire to spend more time with her and the fear that a miko would want nothing to do with a taiyoukai. Sure, she was best friends with Inuyasha, but he was a hanyou. Yes, she'd dated a demon before, but it was a short relationship and he didn't know why it had ended, so he'd automatically assumed she didn't like the demon instincts and tendencies. Since her previous boyfriend was canine as well, it was a short leap to deciding he needed to act as human as possible to get her, to have her as his own.

Now he was stuck and he had no idea how to escape it. He'd done nothing but think of ways to tell her, to explain his actions, but in his mind things never turned out well. He needed help but didn't know where to turn. Perhaps if his father were still alive, but then if the old dog were here he probably would have put a stop to this charade before it even got started. He'd known better than to pretend he was someone he wasn't, but he wanted her too much to care. Now he was certain he would lose her because of it.

He didn't really have any other choice. Sesshoumaru sighed as he pulled into the driveway behind her car and rested his head on the steering wheel. He would have to call his brother.


	4. A Long Day

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi is the lucky one there. I do not profit from these stories, unless sweet reviews, supportive emails, and shiny banners count. I think they're worth more far than money though, so let just go with I do not profit financially from these stories.

**This Sesshoumaru Doesn't Do Christmas**

**Chapter 4 – A Long Day…**

**Friday, November 28,****2008**

Kagome walked into the front hall to greet him just as Sesshoumaru opened the door. Instantly she was at his side, concerned by his appearance. "Sesshoumaru! You look exhausted! Are you alright?"

He smiled at her and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "This Sesshoumaru is fine. I just had a long day."

"I don't know. You've seemed so tired lately." She led him to the couch and nudged him to sit. "I'm starting to think you're sick or something."

"I am not ill. It was a frustrating day and I am glad to be home."

"What happened?"

"Nearly every call I attempted to make found the office closed for the day, which of course led to my secretary commenting on how everyone else had the day off, how she'd said before that there was no point in coming in." He paused and when Kagome opened her mouth to speak he stopped her with a finger to her lips. "Yes, Kagome, you were right."

She kissed his finger before gently pulling it away from her lips so she could talk. "Well, I told you that you should have stayed home and relaxed! You could use it! You look like you could use some pampering, mister. Stay right here and don't move. I'm going to go bring my things inside. There's something in one of the bags somewhere that's perfect for this."

"This Sesshoumaru will assist you. Your car is quite full. I take it you had a good time today?"

"Yes, I did, and no, you won't. Sit down, put your feet up, and wait for me." Kagome gave him a stern, motherly look before heading out the front door. When she came back through, laden down with purchases, she squealed in surprise as she was swept off her feet, bags and all. "Sesshoumaru! Don't you ever listen?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not need to rest. I need to be with you."

"As sweet as that is, I'm a big girl. I bought it all. I can carry it inside."

"You were waiting for me to assist you, were you not?" Her stubborn silence was answer enough and after he'd set her carefully on her feet in the bedroom he disappeared, coming back moments later with armfuls of bags and boxes. Her protests fell on deaf ears and soon everything was inside. "Do you always purchase so much?" he asked with a smirk as he took in the mountain of stuff.

Kagome blushed. "Yeah, about that... I realized that this is my first Christmas not living at the shrine."

"You've lived away from home before."

"Yeah, but somehow I always ended up back for the holidays. I don't have any of my own decorations and things, and considering our little bet, I decided I needed to get some! I spent a little more than I'd planned though, so I had to use your card for some of it. I'm gonna pay it all back though, I promise!"

"No, you won't. I want you to spend it. I go to work every day to ensure you have everything you need or want. This Sesshoumaru will not accept money from you."

"Come on! Be reasonable! You won't let me give you money for rent or bills. You won't even let me buy groceries! I can't just go spending all your hard earned money. I'm paying it back!"

A low rumbling growl echoed through the room and Kagome jumped, startled by the sudden and unexpected sound. Immediately Sesshoumaru wanted to strangle himself. There was his answer. She was frightened of just a growl. How could he ever let her see the real him?

Kagome shook off the surprising and incredibly powerful wave of arousal the feral sound had inspired, something a stressed and exhausted nose missed completely, and smiled at him. "You know, Sango was sure you'd be that way about this. She said it was instinct for you to provide for me. Is she right?"

For a moment Sesshoumaru felt like a trapped animal, and considering his circumstances the feeling was rather appropriate. Did he tell her yes and risk her being turned off by his instinctive animal side or lie to her yet again. Figuring that Sango had probably filled her in on the details surrounding the urge to provide, he decided he didn't have much of a choice at all. He would just have to watch his words and make sure instinct wasn't one of them.

"Yes, this Sesshoumaru wants to take care of you, and that includes providing food and shelter for you as well as supporting you financially in any and every other way possible. I do not understand why it is so difficult for you to accept my money. There is nothing else I would rather do with it than spend it on you."

Kagome's smile widened and tears glistened in the corners of her eyes. Seeing the look of concern and question on his face, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "You are too sweet for words, Sesshoumaru. Alright, you win. I won't pay you back."

"And you will use the card whenever you need **anything**?" Kagome sighed and he poked her gently in the side, bending his finger so she wouldn't notice his carefully trimmed but fast growing claws, with a smirk. "You will use the card?"

"Fine," She gave him a devious grin. "But I will pay you back. Just not with money."

"That I can accept," he whispered before kissing her softly, still fighting against every thread of his being as his instincts screamed at him for more.


	5. Gets Longer

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi is the lucky one there. I do not profit from these stories, unless sweet reviews, supportive emails, and shiny banners count. I think they're worth more far than money though, so let just go with I do not profit financially from these stories.

**This Sesshoumaru Doesn't Do Christmas**

**Chapter 5 – Gets Longer**

**Friday, November 28,****2008**

"Take the shirt off and lay down for me, face down," Kagome instructed.

Even though instinct demanded he be in the dominant position at all times, after nearly ten months of practice, Sesshoumaru could easily override his beast's demands and did as she asked obediently. He tilted his head to watch as she dug through the pile of bags, admiring the curve of her ass until he found it rather difficult to lay flat on his stomach and had to shift slightly to get comfortable again.

Finally she found what she was looking for and after admiring his muscled back for a moment, Kagome crawled onto the bed and up his body until she was sitting on his firm, toned ass. "I want you to just close your eyes and relax. Just feel. No thinking, no nothing. And if you think you might fall asleep, do it, okay? It's alright. I won't get mad or anything."

"Sleep is the last thing on my mind in this position," Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk, not that she could see it.

"Shush and be a good boy," Kagome said with a laugh before popping the lid off the little bottle in her hand.

As the sweet aroma filled the room and her warm hands started sliding along his tense flesh, Sesshoumaru knew he was in trouble. He'd been serious moments before when he'd implied he wouldn't fall asleep, but it just felt so good and the scent, mixed with that of Kagome herself, along with the warmth and comfortable weight of her body were so soothing that he was quickly losing the battle for consciousness.

"Kami, Sesshoumaru, what are you so worried about?"

Sesshoumaru flinched, for a moment wondering if she'd somehow forgotten to mention she could read minds, but decided she had to mean something, anything else. "Hmm?" he asked softly.

"What are you stressing about that your muscles are so tight? I swear it feels like a whole troop of boy scouts have been practicing for their knot tying badges with your muscles! What's going on? Why are you so tense?"

He frowned into the bed, feeling guilty for making her worry about him because he couldn't tell her the truth. "This Sesshoumaru is fine. It has been a long time since I have had a massage is all, and never one quite so… pleasurable." He wasn't lying, either, at least not about that. It was taking everything he had to not purr while she worked the stress of his secrets and lies out of his back.

"I don't know…" Kagome mumbled, mostly to herself, trailing off.

He wished Kagome had kept talking because at least then it had been easier to stay awake, even if her questions were forcing him to tell her more lies. Now it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. He knew he had to do something about this. He had to get some sleep somehow, because one of these days he was going to pass out cold and then it would all be over. Maybe he'd stop by to have that chat with Inuyasha and see about taking a nap while he was there.

Sesshoumaru had no idea that while he was busy thinking about how tired he was that he was, in fact, drifting off to sleep. Just as his concealment spell started to fall his beast, who was much less exhausted, came forward and expertly kept it in place, well, almost in place. It had already faded a bit and the beast decided to let it be, as a sort of experiment.

He didn't understand what his civilized half was so worried about. Kagome had never given any impression that she had a problem with him being a demon. If she didn't like demons she wouldn't be there at all! Of course convincing his other half of that was impossible, so he was forced to take a more devious route. Sesshoumaru would never know the difference and he could get a little rest in the meantime.

Kagome watched, entranced, as her hands slid along her boyfriend's soft, pale, flawless skin as she did her best to work some of the stress from his muscles. She was going to have to remember to give him massages regularly because he obviously needed it. Besides, she didn't mind having another excuse to touch him. He'd fallen silent beneath her and she was almost certain he was asleep, so she softened her touch, preparing to stop. She'd almost pulled her hands away when she noticed it.

Where flawless pale skin had been just moments before there were two sets of nearly invisible stripes low on his back, wrapping around his hips. They resembled the stripes on his cheeks, except that they were so light they were barely there at all, and Kagome wondered for a moment if she wasn't just imagining them.

She'd always loved his stripes, from the first time she laid eyes on him, and she'd absolutely ached to touch them from that moment on. When she'd finally gotten the chance and traced them with her fingertips for the first time though, Sesshoumaru had turned his face away from. Assuming he didn't like them touched, she'd left them alone ever since. Still, every time they kissed, she had to fight the urge to run her fingers along the perfect lines on his cheeks.

The desire to trace those stripes returned full force and Kagome completely forgot to wonder where the markings had suddenly come from in lieu of touching them. Ever so slowly she ran two fingers along each pair, from where they disappeared around his sides to where they ended on his back, surprised at the little rush of electricity that ran through her when she did so.

The beast knew it. She wasn't turned off by the markings of his heritage, if anything she was turned on. If only there was a way to show her everything without risking her anger at being deceived. His civilized half was going to fall apart if he continued on the path he was taking and the longer the truth stayed hidden the harder it would be to finally reveal it. But how could he show the obstinate, insecure fool of a demon that his miko would accept him? How could he prove everything would be alright?

Kagome repeated the action, tracing the markings softly so as to not wake Sesshoumaru, and again her body hummed, this time just a little stronger. A small smile quirked her lips and she caressed the shadowy stripes once more, even slower than before, feeling as her body shook slightly with the incredible feeling of a mini-orgasm. Just as she was about to treat herself to another…

The phone rang, the shrill sound making Kagome jump and startling Sesshoumaru out of his much needed sleep. For a moment neither knew what to do before Kagome slid off the bed and grabbed the cordless phone from its base. She smiled at him before answering it and walking out of the room, gesturing for him to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was in the middle of silently panicking and interrogating his beast to find out just how much damage had been done. He couldn't believe he'd actually fallen asleep! He could have ruined everything, lost it all because of one moment of carelessness! It was decided. The next day he would go visit his brother and, as difficult as it would be, ask for his advice and while he was there he would have to get at least a few hours of sleep. He couldn't risk drifting off again. Kagome meant far too much to him and he couldn't lose her.


	6. Lesson One

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi is the lucky one there. I do not profit from these stories, unless sweet reviews, supportive emails, and shiny banners count. I think they're worth more far than money though, so let just go with I do not profit financially from these stories.

**This Sesshoumaru Doesn't Do Christmas**

**Chapter 6 – Lesson One**

**Saturday, November 29,****2008**

"What are you going to Inuyasha's for again?" Kagome asked for the fifth time that morning as they walked down the hall. It was just too odd for Sesshoumaru to suddenly decide to drop in for a visit with his half-brother. Never once had it happened before, and when he'd told her she couldn't go along her curiosity spiked to a level right off the charts.

"I have already told you, Kagome. I wish to discuss something important with him, something secret," he replied with a smirk. He knew it was making her insane, but he figured what could be a better way to hide his reasons than to tell her outright? He knew she'd automatically assume it had something to do with a Christmas gift and she was welcome to think so. Hell, he needed to figure that one out too!

It was much easier than trying to come up with a plausible excuse to visit Inuyasha. He hadn't thought it through completely when he told her where he was going. He should have known that she would offer to go along, but he'd been completely unprepared and had no idea how to keep her from accompanying him and making the purpose of the trip impossible. How could he ask his brother about his lies to Kagome with her there? The first thing that had popped into his head, thankfully, was working like a charm.

"Alright, fine," Kagome said with an adorable pouty look. "I'll just stay home and play with all my new stuff then. I have lots of plotting and planning to do anyways. You go and, for the love of god, play nice with Inu, would ya? I don't want to listen to him whine later."

"This Sesshoumaru makes no promises," he said as they reached the front door.

He turned to give her a quick peck, only to be pleasantly surprised when her hands found their way into his hair, pulling him down for a long, deep kiss. Kagome leaned into him and his arms wound around her waist.

As her tongue slipped out to flick teasingly at his lips, Sesshoumaru moaned appreciatively, holding her tighter against his body as he turned them together to push her back to the door. She moaned back as her right leg slid up his thigh, his left hand moving down to cup the back of her knee, pulling it higher.

Their lips never parted as he ground his hips against her heat, making sure she could feel just how much he appreciated her passionate surprise. He had to fight back the growl that wanted to escape in response to her sexy little whimper as her back arched slightly and her hands fisted tighter in his long silky silver hair.

Finally they broke apart for air and just as Sesshoumaru was getting ready to carry her back down the hall to the bedroom she wiggled out of his hold, smiled, and pressed a quick kiss to his chin. "Have a good time and drive carefully, alright? I'll see you later."

He looked at the befuddling girl like she'd sprouted snakes in her hair. "What… the hell… was that?" he asked while trying his best to not look like he was panting.

Kagome's smirk widened and she pointed to the ceiling above them. "Your first lesson in the beauty of Christmas, my dear Sesshoumaru. Mistletoe."


	7. Brotherly Collusion

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi is the lucky one there. I do not profit from these stories, unless sweet reviews, supportive emails, and shiny banners count. I think they're worth more far than money though, so let just go with I do not profit financially from these stories.

**This Sesshoumaru Doesn't Do Christmas**

**Chapter 7 – Brotherly Collusion**

**Saturday, November 29,****2008**

"You're in deep shit. I knew there was something weird going on with you. Why would you ever think that about Kaggie? That's what I want to know. She wouldn't have cared about your markings."

"She only dated the wolf for a short time. I assumed it was because she…"

"She dumped that prick cuz he was obnoxious and pushy. It didn't have anything to do with him being a demon. She's been my best friend for years. You could have asked me!"

"Hnn, you would have helped this Sesshoumaru willingly? I doubt it."

"Well, I'm helping you now, ain't I?"

"You have yet to do anything but run your mouth, which I do not find exceedingly helpful."

Inuyasha growled in frustration and ran his hand over his face. "Fine, fine," he mumbled as he tried to calm himself down. He knew that Kagome really cared for his brother and the last thing he wanted to see was her heart broken. Even if it was with Sesshoumaru, he wanted her to be happy, so he had to help his ass of a brother find a way to fix the mess he'd made of their relationship. He had to help, for Kagome.

"So explain this to me. Ever since you met her you've been hiding everything but the markings on your face? And you've been trying to act human? How the hell have you managed to keep it up this long?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Not easily. This Sesshoumaru is exhausted. I have not slept since we moved in together for fear of her waking and finding out just what I've been hiding from her. Fighting my instincts has been extremely difficult as well."

"Ugh, dude, she loves you. She's not going to care that you have a few extra markings."

"That may be true, but she will care that this Sesshoumaru has been hiding them for so long. She loves who I have been pretending to be. How can I be sure that she will continue to feel the same if I allow my instincts free reign?"

The hanyou frowned at his older half-brother. "I can see what you're worried about. Maybe… maybe if you do it slowly? Maybe if the changes are gradual it won't be so obvious and Kaggie won't even notice. Hell, maybe she'll like the real you. You never gave her a chance! You know, she is dating a demon by choice; it's not like she has no clue what you are. If the demon thing bothered her then she wouldn't have even agreed to go out with you to begin with, let alone decide to move in with you." Inuyasha was pacing the length of the room as he tried to think things through.

"I think that's what's gonna hurt her more, the fact that you assumed she was so shallow that she would turn you down just because of what you are. That and the lies. Dude, I don't know how you can tell her, how to show her the real you without some kind of consequences, but you can't keep lying to her either. Every day you do only makes it worse."

Sesshoumaru snarled. "Don't you think I know that?! I should have known better than to think you could help me."

"Don't fucking yell at me like it's my fault! You're the one who lied to her! You're the one who hid who you are, who tried to trick her into loving you! How fucking stupid are you? Didn't you think about the future? Didn't you realize that at some point she would **have** to find out the truth? Everything you've done, every bond you've made with her, every connection, every good memory she has of you, every second you've been together has been tainted with lies from the very beginning! How could you think that was the way to start a relationship?!"

The taiyoukai dropped to sit on the couch behind him and held his head in his hands. "You know hell has frozen over when you make an intelligent and insightful point. I'm going to lose her, aren't I?"

Inuyasha sat beside him and sighed heavily. "I don't know, Sesshoumaru. I really don't know."


	8. Crash Course

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi is the lucky one there. I do not profit from these stories, unless sweet reviews, supportive emails, and shiny banners count. I think they're worth more far than money though, so let just go with I do not profit financially from these stories.

Note: Yeah, I know it's almost Christmas. I didn't get to work on this anywhere near as much as I wanted, but I will continue to write it after Christmas day. Hopefully I can finish it by New Years??? Cross your fingers I don't get sick again!

**This Sesshoumaru Doesn't Do Christmas**

**Chapter 8 – Crash Course**

**Saturday, November 29,****2008**

"Wait, so you're telling me he had markings on his back that weren't there before? That doesn't make sense!"

"I know!" Kagome replied through the phone. "It's like… they weren't there… and then they were, like they just appeared out of nowhere."

"Or they have always been there and you just haven't been able to see them before," Sango said thoughtfully.

"How could that be possible, Sango? I mean, it's not like I haven't seen his back before, and trust me, I've been paying attention. There's no way I could have just overlooked them."

"No, that's not what I meant. It's possible for demons to hide things, to conceal markings and other demonic characteristics. Maybe he's been doing that. After what you said yesterday I did some reading and it's like I thought. Dog demons are definitely very oral. It's just too weird that you haven't noticed that about him. I think he might be trying to downplay his demon side to you."

Kagome frowned. "But why? Why would he do that? Why hide markings and try not to act like the dog demon he is?"

"Maybe because you're a miko, Kaggie. You know most miko would never even **consider** dating a demon. Hell, they don't associate with them on any level. Maybe he thought you wouldn't like him if he was blatantly demonic."

"Blatantly demonic? Nice one, Sango. But… but he knew I was friends with demons. He knew I'd dated Kouga! Why would he think that? And why wouldn't he at least ask me?"

"I don't know, Kagome. I talked to Miroku more about it and he thought it was weird too. He's spent more time with Sesshoumaru than I have, still not a lot, but he said he was certain that Sesshoumaru acted a lot more like a dog demon in the past than he's noticed lately."

"So you… you both think he's… lying to me?" Kagome's heart ached in her chest at the mere thought. She'd been so sure that things were going well between them. She'd never been in a relationship that had lasted as long as this one and she'd never felt so strongly about someone before in her entire life. The possibility that he was lying, hiding things from her, it was almost enough to break her heart.

Sango caught the quiver of pain in her friend's voice. "Kags, I don't think he's doing it maliciously. You know, Miroku also said that Sesshoumaru's never dated a human before. Maybe he doesn't know how to act. Maybe he's trying to be the guy he thinks you want him to be because he loves you that much."

"Or maybe he isn't the guy I think he is at all."

"No, Kagome! Don't think like that! He loves you! You can tell just by the way he looks at you. If he is hiding things, I'm sure he thinks he has a good reason for it. Maybe he's just afraid to show you his instinctive side. Maybe you need to let him know that it's alright, that you won't stop loving him if he lets his demon side out a bit more."

"I know he loves me, I do. I want him to be comfortable being himself with me. He shouldn't feel like he has to pretend to be someone else so I'll love him. But how can I do that without letting on that I suspect something?"

Sango smiled on her end of the line. "Well, maybe you can coax it out of him. You know, push his beast's buttons until he's forced to give in and follow his instincts."

"Just how would I do that?" Kagome asked slowly. "I don't know much about dog demons, ya know?"

"Well then I guess I'll have to give you a crash course in everything demonic, canine especially. You doing anything today?"

Kagome grinned. "I'll be right over."


	9. Presentation is Everything

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi is the lucky one there. I do not profit from these stories, unless sweet reviews, supportive emails, and shiny banners count. I think they're worth more far than money though, so let just go with I do not profit financially from these stories.

**Merry Christmas, Merry Yule, Happy Hanukkah, Seasons Greetings, and Everything Else to All of you! Love you all!!**

**This Sesshoumaru Doesn't Do Christmas**

**Chapter 9 – Presentation is Everything**

**Saturday, November 29,****2008**

By the time Sesshoumaru was arriving home, Kagome had returned from her impromptu crash course on dog demons absolutely loaded with ideas on how to bring out the beast in her boyfriend. She'd found they worked nicely into her existing plans to show him the upside to the Christmas season, and she was more excited than ever to get things underway.

The click of the front door was her cue and when he found his way into the living room he was greeted by a sight that made his tongue threaten to hang out of the side of his mouth. She was absolutely stunning in tight low rise jeans and a very snug little red tank top and the taiyoukai stood frozen for a moment just admiring the view. She was on her hands and knees with her head almost completely inside the fireplace, and her ass swayed from side to side as she struggled to open the flue.

The icing on the cake was the shiny red floss that peeked out at him over the back of her jeans. He'd never understood the point of a thong, but understanding and appreciating were two very different things, and it took every ounce of his self control to keep from mounting that perfectly presented ass right then and there. It was bad enough that she'd gotten him all worked up that morning just to send him on his way like nothing happened, but this was testing the limits of what he could handle and still hold on to his sanity.

Kagome smirked while pretending to continue her struggle. She knew he was watching her, could feel the heat of his eyes on her body. Just knowing that she was turning him on, that she was appealing to the most basic parts of his nature, was making her more excited than she'd been in a long time. She was surprised by how thrilling it was to play to his beast, but then she'd always been attracted to the demon side of him.

She'd actually been somewhat disappointed that he didn't behave in more animalistic ways; that he didn't run his claws along her bare skin or tease her with his fangs, but had never said anything. She'd expected that when he got more comfortable with her, or maybe after they'd been together longer… She was sort of embarrassed by the whole thing, worrying that he would think she was a pervert or that she was with him only because he was a demon if she brought it up. Apparently she should have. Maybe then he wouldn't have thought it necessary to hide the parts of him that intrigued her the most.

Demons had always interested her, which was part of the reason she'd refused miko courses, not wanting to be trained to kill them and expected to hate them as was tradition. Sure, she'd dated more humans than demons, but that was only because demons didn't ask her out often, assuming that since she was a miko she would automatically turn them down. Her mother never understood it and it drove her grandfather absolutely bonkers, but she preferred the company of demons to humans any day, a fact that she wished Sesshoumaru had been more aware of. Well, she would just have to make him aware of it now.

The vision of Kagome in the perfect inu position of seduction, coupled with his beast howling in his head to finally take her, finally won out and Sesshoumaru found himself on his knees behind his sexy little miko, his hands firmly grasping her hips and pulling her soft ass into his very hard cock that was straining against his khakis for freedom. He expected her to jump or squeal in shock, but was pleasantly surprised when instead Kagome pressed back and ground her ass against him just like an inu bitch would.

The barely in control taiyoukai leaned over her, his much larger form fully encompassing her smaller one, and let his tongue slip out to trace the shell of her ear. "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me, Kagome?" he whispered huskily, smirking as she shuddered reflexively beneath him.

"I think I might be able to guess," she answered slowly, moaning as one large strong hand slid teasingly over her stomach and breasts before caressing her throat and tilting her head. Her brilliant blue eyes looked into his golden, red rimmed ones as their lips met and the fire growing inside her flared, knowing that already she was succeeding in drawing out the demon in him. Kagome pushed back against him again and the beast growled in approval as she let out a little gasp of pleasure.

The sound made its way through the haze of arousal clouding his mind and in seconds Sesshoumaru was on the other side of the room, panting as he fought to regain full control of himself. He couldn't believe what he'd done. There she was trying to do something, struggling with her task, and instead of assisting her like a man should, he'd practically attacked her like an animal! Even though she'd seemed to be responding positively to his actions, he couldn't risk it. He couldn't lose control, not when he still had no idea how he was going to explain things to her. He was just going to have to avoid temptation as best he could until he figured things out.

Kagome sat confused and frustrated in front of the fireplace, wondering what she'd done wrong and why he'd stopped so suddenly. Didn't he want her like she wanted him? Just a glance at Sesshoumaru let her know that he'd shut down completely. There was no chance that he was going to explain his actions, not now, so she did her best to pull herself together. She stood up and on shaking legs made her way to the bathroom. She needed some time to think… alone.


	10. Your Own Biggest Problem

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi is the lucky one there. I do not profit from these stories, unless sweet reviews, supportive emails, and shiny banners count. I think they're worth more far than money though, so let just go with I do not profit financially from these stories.

_**Is it sad that it's three months since Christmas and I haven't even made it into December with this fic yet? Well, if you haven't seen the update in my profiles, I'm having sinus surgery (my second… ugh) on March 18th, and hopefully once I recover my head will work properly again. At the moment I live with icepacks on my face and a perpetual headache. It blows, big time. Good news though is since I quit smoking I started actually eating like a normal human being instead of eating one thing only for months at a time, and I'm beginning to feel… well, more human I guess. Always a plus I figure. *grin* I miss y'all, I really do!**_

_Oh, and more of this is nearly ready too, so hopefully no three months this time!_

**This Sesshoumaru Doesn't Do Christmas**

**Chapter 10 – Your Own Biggest Problem**

**Sunday, November 30,****2008**

The couple had barely spoken for the rest of the night, and the morning wasn't much better. Kagome was hurt and humiliated and Sesshoumaru was too angry at himself to notice. It felt like it was getting harder and harder to keep his beasts demands under control and he didn't doubt that given the chance the beast would reveal everything to her without a second's thought to the consequences.

The taiyoukai was again engaged in a mental battle with his beast, his other half trying and failing to convince him that he was looking at everything the wrong way. Sesshoumaru was being incredibly stubborn however, and refused to even consider his beast's point of view and opinions on the matter. To top it all off, the stress and exhaustion was getting to him, making him rather irrational and suspicious, bordering on paranoid.

'_Even if you do not believe me, you need to go speak with her, apologize for your ridiculous behavior last night! She is still very upset.'_

'Why do you think she is upset? This Sesshoumaru has not noticed.'

'_That's because 'this Sesshoumaru' has his head up his ass! Kagome is in the office with the door closed. When has she ever closed that door when we have been home? She is closing herself off from you to shield from further pain.'_

While he didn't like it, Sesshoumaru had to admit that the beast had a point. Kagome had never been one to close doors. She said she felt like closing doors was the same as building invisible emotional walls, so the fact that she now had indeed closed herself in a room away from him spoke volumes. She was putting up walls, more obstacles between them and their happiness that he certainly didn't need.

He ran the incident the previous evening through his mind again, trying to figure out how to apologize for jumping her like an animal when he realized it. She wasn't only upset by the way he'd acted. 'There is no point in this Sesshoumaru apologizing. I may as well begin packing my things. She has no reason to forgive me and I do not deserve her forgiveness.'

'_What the hell are you talking about?'_ his beast snarled, beyond frustrated with his other half.

'Not only did I act like a mindless sex driven beast…'

'_I take offense to that,'_ the beast interjected.

'…but I caused her injury as well. How could this Sesshoumaru be so careless?'

'_What makes you think you caused her injury of all things?'_

'Just before I regained control Kagome let out a gasp of pain. We must have cut her somehow.'

'_I can promise you that was __**not**__ a sound of pain. Was there the scent of blood? No. We didn't hurt her. I don't understand how you can be so blind! She was enjoying it! I believe she is upset by the way you stopped so suddenly with no explanation. She is not put off by me, she is aroused by me! She wanted you to react to her in that position the way you did, I know it!'_

'How could she possibly have wanted such a thing? Kagome knows nothing of inu, of our mating habits especially. She was trying to open the flue for the fireplace!'

'_It's official. You are blind, deaf, and dumb.. very, __**very**__ dumb.'_

'And **you** are the cause of all of my problems. If it wasn't for you everything between Kagome and I would be perfect. I am beginning to think you are attempting to sabotage this relationship.'

'_Why would I do that when I want her as our mate?'_ the beast roared, enraged by the very implication.

'You are jealous that I will not allow you out to be with her so you are trying to ruin everything!'

'_I want you to allow me freedom to be with her because I love and desire her just as much as you do! I am half of you and she should know the both of us! Hiding your true nature from her does nothing but harm. Do you have any idea how stupid you sound? Why would I sabotage a relationship I wish to make permanent?'_

'You think that if she leaves us then I will have to find another female, one that I will allow you out with. Well let me tell you something. If you ruin my relationship with Kagome I will not let you out again for all of eternity! I will keep you locked away **forever**.'

'_**Our relationship!**__ And I would __**never**__ try to damage it! If I wanted to ruin things then I could have easily done so when you fell asleep! I could have allowed your spell to fall and let her see just what you've been trying so hard to hide from her. I could have exposed all your lies, but I didn't.' _The beast didn't dare admit that he'd allowed Kagome to see some of the hidden markings, not with the way Sesshoumaru was acting. He would never believe that she had responded positively. He would only see it as more proof of his imagined interference._ 'You are being foolish, trying to separate us. We are two halves of one whole.'_

'And Kagome only knows and loves this Sesshoumaru, yet another reason for your jealousy and sabotage.'

'_If anyone is going to ruin this relationship it will be you. Your lies and deceit will end it all if you do not come clean and tell her the truth. You know she is upset, hurt and hiding from us, and yet you still stay here essentially fighting with yourself, making outlandish accusations rather than going to her and making things right. __**You**__ are your own biggest problem. You are the reason our relationship with Kagome is at risk.' _

'I may not have made the best decisions but I am trying to find a way to fix my mistakes.' Sesshoumaru admitted, the sting of his beast's words and the truth behind them calming his anger.

The beast decided he needed to give his other half a nudge in the right direction, to put an end to the ridiculous fight and get him to go speak to her, to apologize. Maybe Kagome would clear things up and make him understand that he didn't hurt her, that she was enjoying herself, and that she'd wanted him to continue. Only she would be able to do so, because it was obvious Sesshoumaru wouldn't listen to him.

'_She still sits alone, waiting for you to apologize. Even if she was injured last night, she will still forgive you. You underestimated her when you decided you had to hide your true self and act human for her to love you. Do not underestimate Kagome and her powers of forgiveness now.'_


	11. What Sound?

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi is the lucky one there. I do not profit from these stories, unless sweet reviews, supportive emails, and shiny banners count. I think they're worth more far than money though, so let just go with I do not profit financially from these stories.

**This Sesshoumaru Doesn't Do Christmas**

**Chapter 11 – What Sound?**

**Sunday, November 30,****2008**

Kagome sighed and nodded. Sango was probably right, but that didn't take the ache or the worry away. He'd pulled away from her like she'd burned him, without a word, and had been avoiding her since. It made sense, now that it had been spelled out for her at least, that if he was hiding his demon instincts from her then he would be upset with himself for letting them slip out like he had, but why couldn't he just go with it? She'd wanted him so badly to continue. Surely he had to have noticed! She'd never been so turned on in her life and to have him stop like he did made her feel unattractive, undesirable, and absolutely ridiculous for having put on such a show for him with less than positive results.

It made her question whether to continue with her plans to lure out his demon characteristics. If he was so intent on keeping them hidden away, maybe she should leave well enough alone. At the same time, though, it made her want to try even harder because it hurt to think that he thought it necessary to alter his behavior and even his appearance to have her heart. She wanted more than anything for Sesshoumaru to truly be Sesshoumaru, inside and out, and she was certain she would still love him, no matter what changed.

Her feelings were so strong, the connection so deep, that they had to be meant to be, fated for each other. She loved his very soul, so it wouldn't matter to her if he was hiding a full body fur coat and a bad habit of drooling and chewing on the furniture. Kagome held back a giggle at the image her thoughts had inspired and then sighed, remembering why she was upset to begin with. A knock at the door broke her concentration and interrupted her thousandth mental replay of the incident the night before and she quickly typed to Sango that she had to go and closed the chat program, opening solitaire before answering tonelessly, "Yeah?"

"Kagome, may this Sesshoumaru come in? I wish to speak with you," he asked through the closed door, hoping his words would make it through the invisible emotional wall it represented and truly reach her.

She didn't answer for a moment and Sesshoumaru's hands balled into fists, his claws biting into his palms as his anger at himself returned. Finally she spoke again and he relaxed, but only a little. "I guess so."

He slowly opened the door and walked into the room, frowning when she didn't turn to look at him, instead continuing to play her game as if she were still alone. He could sense it now, just how upset she really was, and he wanted to kick himself for letting so much time pass without apologizing or even realizing just what he'd done. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

She still didn't turn around and Sesshoumaru's heart ached at the emptiness of her voice that was usually so full of warmth and enthusiasm. He couldn't bring himself to talk to her back, so he moved beside her and knelt next to the high-backed leather desk chair. He almost sighed aloud with relief when she made no protest and gave no resistance to him turning the chair so she would face him.

Kagome took in his expression and her heart nearly broke entirely. He looked so depressed, so regretful and apologetic that he didn't even need to say a word for her to forgive him. Still she waited, knowing he needed to say it, for himself if not for her. She needed to hear it too, not to believe he meant it because she knew he did, but to try and figure out what had been going through his mind when he pulled away so she could better understand the part of himself that he was fighting so hard to keep hidden.

"Kagome, I am so sorry. I should never have jumped on you like that." When she started to open her mouth he stopped her. "Please, allow me to say what I need to. Apologizing is sometimes difficult for this Sesshoumaru." She nodded with a small smile and he continued, staring at the floor between her feet, unable to watch the expression on her face change while he spoke as he was sure it would. "I should never have attacked you as I did. You were just so… so seductive, so arousing, that I lost control and gave in to my desires. I should have helped you, not tried to hump you like a horny animal, and I promise you I will never allow it to happen again. You have to believe that the last thing I would ever want is to cause you injury. I was eager and careless and I will understand if you cannot forgive me or do not wish for me to touch you again."

There was a long pause that hung heavily in the air between them before Kagome finally spoke. "You thought you hurt me… physically? Oh, Sesshoumaru! Where'd you get that idea?" He was surprised as she threw her arms around his neck, scooting forward to hook her feet together behind his back in a full body embrace. He wrapped his arms around her as well and sat back on his heels, slowly sliding her out of the chair and into his lap, her loving touch instantly easing his mind. "You didn't hurt me, silly, and even if you had, I could never be angry with you for something I know you would never do on purpose. I would **always** forgive you. You should know that by now. Okay?"

He didn't answer, instead burrowing his face into her hair, not at all convinced that he hadn't actually hurt her. Telling him he hadn't just to make him feel better was a very Kagome thing to do.

Kagome sighed. "Okay?" she repeated more insistently. When he still didn't reply she sighed. "Sesshoumaru, I promise you, if you hurt me I would say something." He pulled back slightly and studied her face closely, looking for any sign of deceit and finding none. "If you ever did anything I didn't like or that made me uncomfortable I would let you know; I would tell you to stop. Yesterday the **last** thing I wanted you to do was stop."

"But… the sound…?"

"What sound?" Kagome asked with confusion.

"Right before I pulled away you…" Sesshoumaru hesitated, unsure of his choice of words, "…you gasped… like you were in pain."

"Oh, **that** sound." A playful smile spread across her lips. "I was pretty sure you already knew this, but maybe I need to explain it anyways." She reached around her back and took hold of one of his hands. For a split second Sesshoumaru was afraid she was trying to pull away from him, but he quickly discovered that was the farthest thing from her mind as she brought his hand between their bodies, using her fingers to guide his, brushing against her clothed core.

Her lips lightly touched his ear, her voice an erotic whisper that made him shudder with indescribable need. "When this," she pressed his fingers more firmly against her, "mmmm… rubs against this…" Her hand left his to slide teasingly across his very obvious arousal. "…especially when it's nice and hard like it is now," she paused for a second to kiss him softly, "it feels good, and it can make me make** all kinds **of sounds."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Oh can it? This Sesshoumaru was unaware," he said playfully. "Perhaps," his smirk widened when she let out a whimper of disappointment as he pulled his fingers away from where she'd placed them, wrapping his arm around her once more. He firmly gripped her temptingly shaped bottom with both hands, pulling her body tightly against his own. "…I need a demonstration."


	12. Slow and Steady

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi is the lucky one there. I do not profit from these stories, unless sweet reviews, supportive emails, and shiny banners count. I think they're worth more far than money though, so let just go with I do not profit financially from these stories.

**This Sesshoumaru Doesn't Do Christmas**

**Chapter 12 – Slow and Steady…**

**Sunday, November 30,****2008**

Sesshoumaru fought back a groan as she rolled her hips, increasing the pressure and friction between their bodies to the perfect level. "I'm definitely going to need a demonstration."

"I think that can be arranged," Kagome said with a playfully sexy little grin.

He kissed her slowly, passionately, choosing to ignore his earlier decision to avoid temptation. She was far to tempting and he never wanted to avoid her. Besides, perhaps a little release of the incredible pressure she'd grown within him over the last few days might keep him from exploding. Finally allowing her to breathe again, his lips traced her jaw line, burying his face once more in the curve of her throat. He took in her scent as deeply as he dared without drawing attention to the fact that he was sniffing her like a dog at a well used hydrant.

Kagome smiled. She'd been wondering how long it would take him to do that. Her man, no, her **demon**, had serious self control. Of that she was more than convinced. When his lips brushed her throat she tilted her head to the side just slightly, silently begging him to take a chance.

In his head, the beast was whispering. _'You know you want to. Go on. Do it. Just a little lick to see how she'll react.' _When Sesshoumaru acted as if he was ignoring the beast entirely he decided another route was in order. _'Remember what Inuyasha suggested? You thought it was a good idea. Gradually… You wanted to slowly introduce her to our instincts, ease into it so it doesn't surprise or overwhelm her. Don't you think it's time?' _

Still, the beast received no response as Sesshoumaru continued to softly kiss what he could reach of her collarbone. It was already difficult enough without the devil whispering in his ear. He couldn't lick her! What if she hated it?! The last thing he wanted her to see him as was a common dog, a house pet with an annoying habit, but every second weakened his resolve against it. He did need to show her, to stop hiding it all, and sooner rather than later before he lost all control and blew it entirely. Gradual had to be the best way… right?

The beast, though he thought it was ridiculous, still understood his other half's reservations and fears. It dawned on him then. She'd already given him the perfect answer. In fact, the more he thought about it the more he was certain that she was definitely trying to tell them something. Did she figure it out? Did she suspect something? He knew she'd noticed the markings when he'd allowed her a glimpse. The way she'd posed herself the day before… the way she'd tilted her head slightly in encouragement moments ago… was she trying purposely to draw out everything he was hiding from her?

'_Were you listening to her just a minute ago? She said if we did something she didn't like or that made her uncomfortable she would say something. You're never going to know if you don't try, and if she doesn't like it… well, then at least you'll know instead of wondering, right?'_

The beast had finally won, and Sesshoumaru sucked in a quick, nervous breath before allowing his tongue to slip out and ever so lightly slide along the soft and absolutely delicious skin of her throat. Every nerve in his body sang, like a soft wave of electricity had just washed over him, and he absolutely ached to do it again.

Kagome's smile widened. Finally… Finally he'd done it and it was better than she'd imagined. "Again," she whispered, tilting her head further, fully exposing to him the column of pale, fragile skin he mentally worshipped. It was time to give her puppy some positive reinforcement.

He could actually see where her pulse pounded rapidly in her throat and awed at her trust in him. One little slice, one careless slip of a fang, and the life would pour from her in seconds. He was a predator and yet she held no fear of being his prey. He was so busy being amazed by her action that he totally blanked on the fact that she'd said something.

She let out a frustrated little groan and tugged at his hair. When he lifted his gaze from her pulse point and their eyes met she smiled. "I said 'Again'. Don't make me beg," she gently prodded in a softly teasing tone. When his eyes widened in surprise she laughed. "You would like the idea of me begging, wouldn't you?" She kissed him, finding it amusing when it took him a moment to shake himself from his stunned state and respond in kind.

'_I told you,'_ the beast said quietly in the recesses of his mind. _'Now would you quit being shocked that she likes something you did to her and do it again!'_

A small smile pulled at his lips as Sesshoumaru retraced his path across her throat, this time taking a much less hesitant taste, dragging his tongue slowly over her thudding pulse. It was a million times better than the first and he found himself wondering as she moaned and rolled her hips against his just why he'd waited so long to give it a shot.

"More," she groaned pleadingly and suddenly it was obvious to the very dense demon that she not only didn't mind, but that she was enjoying it very much. She wasn't lying or exaggerating either. Kagome was finding the dog demons attentions incredible, only wishing he'd done so sooner. She'd been waiting for her demon to act like one for a long time.

This time Sesshoumaru didn't need to be asked twice, and began trailing his tongue over her skin in long pulls, covering all he could of her collarbone, growling almost silently at her sweater for impeding him, and then moving up her throat to kiss behind her ear. He moved to the other side and repeated his journey in reverse. When he was once again stopped by her clothing he tried unsuccessfully to nudge it out of his way with his nose before regretfully removing one hand from her ass to yank it to the side.

Kagome giggled at his frustration. "You know," she paused playfully, waiting until she had his full attention. "…you could just take it off."

He smirked at her as she lifted her arms for him and in seconds the bulky sweater she'd been hiding in was on the floor several feet away. "**Much** better," he said before returning to his task, eager to taste all the skin now revealed to him.

"What? Didn't you like my sweater?" she asked with a laugh turned moan as his tongue found an especially sensitive spot.

He glanced at the offending pile of cloth with his smirk still firmly in place. "This Sesshoumaru likes it much more where it is now."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Sesshoumaru returned to his attentions until he decided he couldn't possibly reach enough of her in this position. He gently laid her back on the floor, pillowing her head with her discarded sweater, deciding it might as well be good for something. He found that he missed the comfortable weight of her on his lap and the feeling of her body wrapped around his, along with the blessed rolling of her hips as well of course, but when he surveyed the beauty of her laid out before him Sesshoumaru decided that the sacrifice was worth it.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately before returning to the activity he'd been waiting nearly ten months to engage in. He kissed and licked every inch of her chest and abdomen, carefully tracing the lacy garment hiding her breasts from him. He knew it was driving her crazy; the knowledge only making him enjoy it more as she arched and squirmed beneath him in a near-silent attempt to get the contact she desired.

Finally he decided he couldn't wait much longer, and if he didn't quit teasing her soon chances were good Kagome would kill him, and he slowly ran the palms of his hands along her sides. They slipped beneath her back, lifting her slightly, and while he took advantage of the convenient angle to kiss her senseless, Sesshoumaru's agile fingers unhooked her bra. When he was sure she was close to turning blue he pulled back and slowly lowered her back to the ground while at the same time slipping her bra from her body.

Kagome was nearly trembling in anticipation. He'd just barely avoided being threatened with purification and as his lips made his way to her breasts she was worried that she might pass out from panting so hard and for quite so long. Her lips quirked into a half smile at the thought. 'He's the dog, and yet I'm the one panting. Oh dear god yes!' All thoughts were wiped from her mind as she finally felt his hot tongue on her breast.

He started as far from her nipple as possible, forming a nautilus shape as he spiraled in towards the tight pink peak. Her taste was even sweeter there and the dog demon found himself taking his time once more. Kagome made the most arousing sounds as she whimpered and arched her back against his erotic torture. It seemed he would never make it to the place she currently wanted him most as his spiral suddenly began growing larger again.

"Sesshoumaru, I swear to…"

Her threat transformed into a cry of pleasure when he purposely caught her off guard, taking her nipple between his lips quickly before sucking firmly. Her hands wound their way into his hair, holding him in place, though he had no intention of moving just yet anyway. After nearly a minute he decided he must look far too much like a suckling pup and reluctantly released his long desired prize.

He locked eyes with hers with a smug smirk and Kagome lightly smacked his shoulder. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" she asked playfully.

"Mmm, never," he murmured before kissing her softly and then proceeded to begin his teasing on her previously neglected breast. Again he took his good sweet time, and even though she was expecting it this time, he still managed to surprise her and she was certain she'd nearly had an orgasm right then. Deciding he'd tormented her enough for the moment he made his way up her body once more to look into her eyes. He looked so happy, so relaxed, and his golden orbs held a bright glimmer she'd never seen before but knew she definitely wanted to see again.

"Enjoying yourself?" she teasingly inquired, wondering just how it felt for him to finally follow at least some of his instincts after hiding them for so long. She'd never felt more beautiful or loved than she did at that moment, having been thoroughly worshipped by her very attentive male, and again she wondered why he'd thought it necessary to hide his desire to do so from her. What woman wouldn't love every second of it?

"Very much so," he nearly purred in her ear. "And you?"

In a mockingly bored tone she replied, "Eh… it was alright." She immediately regretted her response as his smile disappeared and his eyes showed a flash of pain before turning cold. He started to sit back, unable to face her anymore, but she locked her legs quickly around his hips. "No. No, no, put the smile back. Don't look at me like that. I was kidding."

Her voice was apologetic and nearly begging, but there was little change in his expression. She should have known better than to tease in such a way when he was obviously so insecure about it, but it slipped out before she could think it through and she wished she had an undo button to put that beautiful look back in his eyes, so full of comfort and self-assurance. It felt like she'd just ripped away every bit of his confidence and she hated herself for it.

"Sesshoumaru," she pleaded, "of course I enjoyed it. I'd have to be crazy or numb not to. I… I was so sure it was obvious. I didn't mean… I loved it. I loved it and I wanted it to go on forever. Please don't look so hurt."

"This Sesshoumaru is not hurt," he lied and inside his beast was banging his head against a mental brick wall. How the hell could he have taken **that** the wrong way? She'd done nothing but moan and cry out, arch and squirm. It would have been obvious to a blind and deaf person, and yet a **taiyoukai** missed it?!

Kagome's mind was racing as she tried to think of a way to fix things, coming up with only one possibility. "I… I can prove it."

He studied her in confusion for a moment. "And how could you possibly do that?" he asked blandly.

"I've never…" She sucked in a deep breath, remembered the way he'd looked just a minute earlier, and then spit it out. "I've never been so turned on in my whole life."

One curved eyebrow lifted and he sniffed the air, for a moment forgetting that he didn't want to be doing that in front of her, and his other brow joined the first. A small smirk pulled at his lips and Kagome finally allowed her tense muscles to relax. "This Sesshoumaru will have to investigate your claim," he said in a promising tone that made her shudder beneath him. He was far from done with her.


	13. Secret Talent

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi is the lucky one there. I do not profit from these stories, unless sweet reviews, supportive emails, and shiny banners count. I think they're worth more far than money though, so let just go with I do not profit financially from these stories.

**This Sesshoumaru Doesn't Do Christmas**

**Chapter 13 – Secret Talent**

**Sunday, November 30,****2008**

Sesshoumaru sat back on his heels, Kagome's legs releasing him from their imprisonment, and her breath caught in her throat as he pulled his shirt over his head, his long silver hair swishing through the air before settling perfectly in place once more. She would never get over just how stunning he was and when he leaned back down to kiss her, allowing his hot skin to press against her flushed body, she was unable to hold back the sound of pleasure, moaning against his lips and making his smirk widen. The wound to his pride wasn't gone yet, but the thought that he'd managed to get her hotter than she'd ever been did speak well for the future of his instinctual side. If she liked this… well, maybe she'd be okay with the rest of it.

He began a slow trip down her body and Kagome was saddened to find that he obviously still didn't buy it entirely because this time around there was a lot more kisses and a lot less tongue. She wanted to smack herself for her autopilot sarcasm. She knew he was worried about showing his demon characteristics. Why when he finally dared to be himself, or at least closer to himself, did she have to ruin it?!

When he reached the top of her jeans she lifted her head slightly to watch as he easily undid the button and zipper. His hands found the curve of her waist and moved slowly down to grasp the denim, dragging the jeans inch by inch lower and kissing the newly bared skin along the way. When he tossed them over his shoulder and took her in his cock throbbed painfully. He quirked a smile at her. "I guess you really were mad at this Sesshoumaru, hn?"

Kagome gave him a completely befuddled look. "Huh?"

"I've never seen these before."

It took her a moment to realize what he meant and then her face flushed red. "You were never supposed to see these."

She was wearing plain white cotton bikini cut panties and he couldn't figure out why she would find a need to hide them. She'd always worn sexy undergarments, obviously just for him, and several times he'd wondered at her possible comfort.

"Why not?" he asked gently. "It's not like they're giant grannie panties. They're sexy." He allowed one claw tipped finger to trace the soft fabric. "They're… I don't know… Sometimes the flashy ones…" Sesshoumaru sighed in frustration at his twisted tongue. "You don't need to wear special ones to be attractive or to arouse this Sesshoumaru. It is ever male's fantasy to get into a girl's pure white virginal looking panties, you know."

Kagome laughed. "Is it now? I was shockingly unaware."

"I think I actually like these better. They don't draw attention away from you. It's your body I want to see, after all, not what's covering it." He found that he couldn't keep from touching the white cotton, running the palms of his hands over her sides, feeling the edges of the secret panties clinging low on her hips before smoothing one hand down the front. He smirked as her legs opened automatically for him and he traced her covered folds with two fingers. She hadn't been exaggerating when she'd said she was turned on… not in the least. The absorbent fabric was nearly saturated and smelled so good he was tempted to sneak them into his pocket for when she wasn't home, just to keep him company.

She was watching him like a hawk as he seemed to study her panties, relieved when he finally decided to just take them off. He was never supposed to see them and while what he'd said was sweet, she was still embarrassed as hell. She always wanted to be sexy for him and plain cotton panties just weren't sexy!

He heard her sigh as he finally began to peel the last scrap of fabric from her body and shook his head slightly. They would have to have this discussion again later, once he could think clearly about something other than screwing her until she couldn't walk for a week. He honestly liked them and definitely wanted to see them again.

The sight of her glistening folds just waiting for his touch was a beautiful thing. He slowly brushed the backs of two fingers across them, finding them already slick with her arousal, and he licked his lips in anticipation. Sesshoumaru slowly pressed two long fingers inside her tight passage and she moaned softly. His attentions felt so good that she didn't notice as he rearranged himself between her legs and she was surprised when his tongue replaced his probing digits.

Kagome tensed and Sesshoumaru looked up at her with concern. "You… I mean, if you don't… You don't have to do that… if you don't want to." She'd always assumed he didn't like to do it, having only done so a few times in their entire relationship and for a very short time as well. It wasn't a big deal. She loved him whether he went down on her or not and she would never want him to do something he didn't want to, so she'd never mentioned it, never asked or hinted, nothing.

The taiyoukai frowned, trying to assess the true meaning of her words through her expression. Did she not want him to? Did she not like it? Having never been with a human before her, Sesshoumaru hadn't had the slightest clue how to act or what she might expect of him, depending only on what he'd heard from human males in the past. He'd picked up mostly from overheard conversations that human males did not seem to find much enjoyment in bringing a female pleasure in such a way, and certainly not for as long as he would.

Wanting to seem as human as possible, he'd decided it was best to restrain his self because he knew it would be extremely obvious that he was different if he allowed his instincts free reign. So he'd held back, only giving in to temptation a few times and then making sure he stopped himself after a few minutes. Was it possible that in doing so he'd completely missed any signs that she didn't want him to do it at all? But her hesitance, her tone led him to believe there was something else going on entirely.

"Kagome, do you wish for this Sesshoumaru to stop because you do not enjoy it?"

"What? No, that's not it. I just… I don't want you to think you have to."

He smirked at her concern and set out to reassure her. "Trust me. There is nowhere I would rather be and nothing I would rather be doing. Relax and allow me to show you just what I mean." He would find out why she'd thought he might not truly want to do so… once he was done. Until then, his focus was elsewhere.

She sighed softly with pleasure as she felt his tongue slip between her slick folds, surprised by his level of both skill and enthusiasm. If he was so good at this then why…?

Kagome did very little thinking after that as Sesshoumaru brought her to peak after peak with just his talented tongue. She tasted wonderful and he was finally allowing himself to fully enjoy her without worrying about what she might think of him for it. She'd enjoyed his attentions elsewhere earlier and, unless his ears deceived him, she was definitely enjoying them now.

He could have gone on forever, the sound of her cries and breathy moans music to his ears, but eventually Kagome stopped him, unable to take any more. He watched her for a minute as she tried to slow her breathing, noting with male pride how her entire body still trembled, before pulling her into his arms and holding her close.

"That was… I think I might… Why have you never…" Eventually Kagome gave up trying to voice the multitude of thoughts swirling in her mind and yawned.

"Tired?" he asked in a playful tone.

"I wouldn't mind a nap," she answered. Before she knew what was happening she was being carried towards their room. "Nice, I love door to door service," she laughed as he set her gently on the bed. She was surprised when he turned to walk away, having expected him to lay down with her as he usually would. "Where are you going?"

He didn't turn around as he replied, "This Sesshoumaru must use the restroom. You should rest." He closed the door behind him just in time as his concealment spell fell, despite his best efforts to maintain it. He'd allowed himself to get too distracted, had lost concentration, and it had nearly cost him everything.

He sat down on the lid of the toilet with an almost silent sigh. The spell was much harder to initiate than it was to continue and he knew it wasn't going to happen, at least not for a while. He was far too exhausted and all he could do was hope Kagome would fall asleep before wondering just what he was doing in there. Of course he wasn't that lucky as a few minutes later he heard a soft knock on the door which he'd thankfully thought to lock.

"Sesshoumaru? Are you alright?" Kagome had her ear pressed to the door and a grin pulled at her lips.

He sucked in a breath, scrambling for some plausible excuse but finding none. "Everything is fine, Kagome," he replied flatly. He heard a soft giggle and turned his head to focus on the door. Just what did she find so entertaining?

"You know, if you're doing what I think you are you didn't have to. I would have been more than happy to help you with your problem."

'Problem?' he thought for a second before his eyes widened. She thought he was…! "No, no, that is not why I am in here, though this Sesshoumaru definitely appreciates the offer," he purred playfully, trying to distract her while he wracked his brain for something, anything to say. Finally it came to him. "I am going to take a shower. You should get your rest while I do so because you will not be doing much sleeping tonight."

Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed. "If you say so."

He waited and listened; finally deciding that she'd accepted his excuse, even if she didn't believe a word of it, and retreated to the bed. He stood and looked at himself in the mirror; taking in all he fought so hard to keep hidden from her. A shower would give him time to rest. Hopefully he'd be able to successfully hide everything again before she thought he died in the bathroom.

He turned on the shower and slowly stripped out of the rest of his clothes, once again examining himself in the mirror. It had been a long time since he'd really looked at himself this way, without the spell. He'd been hiding so long that he'd almost forgotten, like he was looking at someone else instead of himself. He had to find a way to fix this. He had to find a way to rest so that he did not accidently reveal his secrets before he'd figured out a way to do so without Kagome hating him. He had to think of some way to come clean because he couldn't continue on the way things were but he simply couldn't live without her.

Standing under the warm water, he rested his palms on the tiled wall and leaned, staring down towards his toes. A smirk pulled at his lips. If she already thought he was doing so, he might as well…


	14. A Little Tied Up

Author's Note: I'm going to be doing my best to get this story finished up this holiday season, but between being 6 months pregnant, just having teeth surgically removed, and homeschooling Destiny… I only have so much time and even less energy.

I'd like to invite anyone who'd like to send Christmas/Winter holiday cards; this will be the third year in a row we'll be doing so. Destiny (age 6 if you don't know) loves receiving them and it is so exciting to see the wide variety of postmarks! If you send one, we'll send one back. We have quite an awesome collection from the last 2 years and I'd love to see it grow.

Christina and Destiny Myers

2182 Beech Blvd.

Bunnell, FL 32110

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi is the lucky one there. I do not profit from these stories, unless sweet reviews, supportive emails, and shiny banners count. I think they're worth more far than money though, so let just go with I do not profit financially from these stories.

**This Sesshoumaru Doesn't Do Christmas**

**Chapter 14 – A Little Tied Up**

**Monday, December 1,****2008**

Kagome was filled with holiday spirit by the time she returned home. She'd spent all day at the family shrine helping hang decorations and she was in the mood to continue the festivities.

-

Sesshoumaru felt abundantly better than he had for a long time. The idea had struck him around 3am the previous night as he tried to remain awake lying beside Kagome. The sound of her soft, slow breathing was hypnotizing and he'd felt like he was fighting for his life and losing.

It was a brilliant plan and he wondered why he hadn't thought of it earlier. He'd gone into work early only to take a long lunch during which he'd gone a few blocks over and gotten a room at a hotel. Sure, he paid for a whole night and only used it for a few hours, but it was definitely worth it. Those few hours of deep sleep had left him feeling well rested and in control.

-

As he opened the front door, the sweet scent of her happiness surrounded him and he smirked, closing the door silently and creeping towards her.

Kagome was digging through a bag of decorations when she let out a surprised yelp as strong arms wrapped around her waist. "You scared me," she chastised while turning in his hold. "Welcome home. You wanna help me hang some decorations? It'll be fun." She could see the disinterest in his eyes and pushed her bottom lip out in a pouty gesture. "You wouldn't make little old me put up all this on my own, would you?" she teased playfully.

"Of course not," he replied, quickly admitting defeat. He couldn't resist her pouty face.

"Here," she said excitedly while handing him a large bundle of garland. "Wrap it around the banister," Kagome instructed before giving him a quick kiss and returning to her own task.

Sure, it wasn't really what he wanted to be doing, but if it would make her happy it was worth it. The taiyoukai wrestled with the sparkly red and gold garland for several moments before finally finding the end of it. He started at the bottom of the staircase and began decorating for Christmas for the first time in his life.

Kagome turned to watch for a minute before an idea struck her. She grabbed a few round tree ornaments and stood beside him, hanging them one by one from the garland between the vertical posts of the staircase banister. He noticed what she was doing and a smirk pulled at his lips as an idea struck him.

Sesshoumaru didn't step to the side as he continued wrapping the sparkly length, forcing Kagome to squeeze her way between him and the staircase to hang the next ornament, just what he was waiting for. He caught her off guard, kissing her passionately and pressing her back to the banister, and while she was distracted the dog demon wrapped her wrists in the garland, immobilizing her.

"Sesshoumaru? What in the world are you doing?" she asked, giggling as she realized she was now a part of the decorations.

"Enjoying myself," he purred in her ear before dropping the remaining garland to the floor.

His hands traveled up under her shirt to caress her abdomen and sides, taking care for her not to notice his claws, before lifting the sweater up over her head so that only her arms remained stuck in it. The instant her skin was revealed to him he bent down to kiss and lick at the inviting silky sweetness, smirking as she moaned for him. It was a relief to allow himself to do something his instincts craved so strongly and knowing that she truly enjoyed it made it all the better.

He worshipped her slowly, finally reaching her still covered breasts. He lifted her bra up and out of the way, immediately pulling a pert nipple into his mouth and suckling like a pup, though he stopped himself rather quickly. He still didn't think she'd like **that**.

Kagome couldn't keep the grin off her face as she held on to the banister, making sure that her bindings wouldn't come loose. She was happy right where she was and was thrilled that he was being so playful. How could he possibly say he didn't enjoy this holiday season if decorating led to this? No, she was certain to win their bet and she would love it every step of the way.


	15. Mass Mailing

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi is the lucky one there. I do not profit from these stories, unless sweet reviews, supportive emails, and shiny banners count. I think they're worth more far than money though, so let just go with I do not profit financially from these stories.

**This Sesshoumaru Doesn't Do Christmas**

**Chapter 15 – Mass Mailing**

**Tuesday, December 2,****2008**

He'd worked late tonight, both making up hours from his lunch nap the day before and a few more for the nap he intended to take the next day as well. He hated being away from her for so long but at the same time, it meant he would be able to be more focused on her and less on maintaining his concealment spell when he was with her. Until he figured a way out from under his lies it would have to do.

Sesshoumaru opened the front door and frowned as he was met with absolute silence. He'd expected Christmas music or at least the sound of Kagome moving about in a flourish of decorating like the day before.

For once in a very long time he appreciated his demon sense of smell. The taiyoukai followed his nose in search of his girlfriend. Her scent was weak in most rooms of the house but finally he determined she had to be in the office.

A grin covered his face as he walked into the room, taking in the sight of her. She was passed out cold with her head on the desk, which was covered in stacks of cards and envelopes, some addressed, some stamped, and some still blank.

For a minute he was tempted to leave her there to sleep. She looked so peaceful. Still, it couldn't be comfortable and he didn't want her to wake up in pain. Besides, he couldn't very well curl up beside her if she was asleep in the desk chair, and he was aching to wrap his arms around her and hold her close.

The entire day all he'd been able to think about was what would happen if, no, when he came clean and told her how he'd been hiding things from her from the first moment they got together. It was a scary prospect and so far none of his mental simulations had ended well. His beast wasn't being very helpful either and didn't have any suggestions as to how to ensure she didn't dump him on the spot.

He shook the depressing thoughts from his mind, Sesshoumaru leaned down and propped her up in preparation to lift her into his arms, hoping not to wake her. He failed however, and Kagome's head popped up quickly as she realized she was moving, startled by his presence.

"What… How… When…?" she asked in confusion.

"You appear to have fallen asleep while writing Christmas cards," he said gently, an amused smirk on his face.

"I didn't think you'd be home for a while still. Geez, how long was I asleep?" She studied his face and scowled at his expression. "And what in the world is so funny?"

"It is after eight o'clock," he started, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "And this," his smirk grew as he peeled a stamp off her cheek, "is rather amusing, is it not?"

Kagome blushed and took the stamp from him, sticking it on an addressed envelope, discreetly wiping a little puddle of drool from the desktop as she did so. "I'm sorry. I meant to have dinner ready for you when you got home," she said before yawning loudly.

"This Sesshoumaru is not hungry." Before she knew what was happening he had her in his arms and was walking out of the office towards their bedroom. "Besides, our bed sounds rather inviting, don't you agree?"

Kagome nodded sleepily and rested her head on his shoulder comfortably. She was going to have to trim down her card list for next year. She was exhausted!


	16. Looking Up

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi is the lucky one there. I do not profit from these stories, unless sweet reviews, supportive emails, and shiny banners count. I think they're worth more far than money though, so let just go with I do not profit financially from these stories.

**This Sesshoumaru Doesn't Do Christmas**

**Chapter 16 – Looking Up**

**Wednesday, December 3,****2008**

The couple was walking the short distance from the shrine to their home, having shared dinner with Kagome's family earlier that evening, and Sesshoumaru couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was absolutely beautiful, her cheeks a bright pink from the cold. She really seemed to love the winter weather and as they walked side by side she amused herself by blowing puff after puff of steamy air out in front of her, watching her warm breath dissipate into the frigid atmosphere.

Finally he could resist no longer and a gentle tug of their entwined hands stopped her. She turned and looked at him in question and the taiyoukai leaned in and kissed the icy cold tip of her nose before claiming her lips. She responded immediately, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders as his arms wrapped around her waist.

When they pulled apart for air and stared into each other's eyes, Kagome hesitantly placed her mitten-covered hands on his cheeks. For months she'd been dying to trace the elegant markings on his face, though she'd restrained herself after his less than positive response the first time, assuming he didn't like it.

The desire had only grown after that night she had treated him to a massage and saw more markings on his lower back wrapping around his hips. Touching those markings had made pleasure zing straight through her entire body and she couldn't forget the sensation. Now every time they kissed she wanted more than ever to run her fingers along those sexy demon markings.

She hoped that perhaps he wouldn't mind since she was wearing mittens. Her worship of the signs of his heritage might not be so obvious and perhaps he wouldn't notice at all. Either way, she couldn't control the urge to try.

For a moment Sesshoumaru panicked, worried that she would draw her attention to his markings with her affectionate gesture. While he worried his beast tried to reassure him.

'_If she did not wish to touch them she would not. You worry too much.'_

Sesshoumaru mentally snarled. 'You do not worry nearly enough.'

The beast sighed. _'Look at her face. See the look in her eyes. She wants nothing more than to be touching your markings but she waits for your approval. It is obvious to anyone with eyes that she loves you, loves us, demon or not. It is you who have created a problem where one did not exist. Can you see her nervousness? Her hesitance?'_

For once Sesshoumaru actually considered what his beast was saying and did just as instructed: looked into her eyes. His other half was right. She was nervous. Now that he was paying attention, he noticed that her hands were even shaking slightly. Sure, it could have been from the cold but it seemed much more likely when paired with her expression that she was waiting for something; for approval or disapproval from him. A smirk pulled at his lips. This was something he could give her.

Sesshoumaru gently grasped her hands by the wrists and removed them from his cheeks, watching closely as a crestfallen expression danced on her face for a moment before she hid it away. One by one he pulled her mittens from her hands and his smirk widened at her confusion. He pressed a kiss to each of her palms before placing her hands back on his cheeks.

He leaned down and kissed her, breaking her out of her confused stupor, before speaking. "I much prefer the feel of your skin touching mine."

A smile dawned on her face like the sun breaking free of the clouds after a long thunderstorm. She was still hesitant, testing the waters as she traced those oh so tempting markings on his soft pale skin, reassured when he let out an almost silent purr of pleasure. Her smile widened and she repeated her actions while kissing him passionately, thankful he seemed to be relaxing a bit and showing her more of himself that he'd spent so long hiding.

He surprised himself with his purr but, seeing how her smile grew; the taiyoukai decided it didn't hurt anything. She actually seemed to like it. Perhaps he could stop fighting his natural instincts to growl in front of her. Maybe his beast had been right all along. She didn't seem to mind any of the things he'd risked sharing with her so far. Things were looking up. He might not lose her after all.


	17. Attack of the Candy Canes

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi is the lucky one there. I do not profit from these stories, unless sweet reviews, supportive emails, and shiny banners count. I think they're worth more far than money though, so let just go with I do not profit financially from these stories.

**This Sesshoumaru Doesn't Do Christmas**

**Chapter 17 – Attack of the Candy Canes**

**Thursday, December 4,****2008**

Kagome frowned as she hung up the phone. She didn't call him at work every day, but when she did it was most often during his lunch hour, not wanting to interrupt anything important. Usually Sesshoumaru mentioned it to her if he had a lunch meeting so she wouldn't call. He hadn't said a word this morning about it and come to think of it, his secretary sounded a little off when she realized who was on the line.

She shrugged her shoulders, deciding not to bother trying to figure it out. Maybe he was using his lunch break to get in some secret Christmas shopping. Maybe he'd just forgotten to mention a meeting. Either way, she was sure it didn't matter. There was no point in stressing about it or wracking her brain trying to figure it out. She trusted Sesshoumaru.

-

The taiyoukai was rather nervous on his drive home. Ever since he'd returned to the office and his secretary informed him that he'd missed a call from Kagome he'd worried that his sweet girlfriend might suspect something. Maybe he should have told her he had a lunch meeting, but he didn't often take meetings during his lunch hour and if he suddenly began to do so often she might deduce that something was going on. It wasn't ideal to have her call and find that he wasn't available but it was better than making it obvious that something was up.

He relaxed somewhat as he turned onto their street and he spotted her out on the front lawn. He pulled into the driveway and watched as she shoved a giant plastic candy cane into the ground, struggling to make it stand upright. Every time she let go the decoration tipped to the side and she had to straighten it again and he chuckled. Kagome seemed very determined to make everything perfect for this holiday season, no matter how difficult it was, no matter how unruly the decorations, and no matter how unlikely she was to succeed in changing his opinion of Christmas.

Sesshoumaru climbed out of the car and walked up slowly behind his girlfriend, aware that she had absolutely no clue that he was approaching. A dry leaf crinkled under his foot, giving away his presence, and Kagome spun around to look at him.

She looked amazing, bundled up in a warm sweater, her cheeks bright pink from the cold. Her hair was wild from the frigid breeze and her struggle with defiant plastic candy canes. She smiled at him and that's when he noticed the candy cane, of the edible variety, hanging out of her mouth. He watched as she slowly slid it out from between her lips in a very seductive motion.

As the large plastic decoration she stood next to flopped to the ground, something else stood proudly at attention. In an instant Kagome was in his arms and they were in the house, headed towards the bedroom. She laughed before giving him a quick kiss and putting the candy back in her mouth just as suggestively.

'This Sesshoumaru will have to visit the hotel for a nap again tomorrow if I am to survive the weekend,' he thought to himself. He hadn't planned on it, thought for sure that two lunch hours would be enough, but the way things had been going recently… It was almost as if she were purposely trying to seduce him!


	18. Inappropriate Touching

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi is the lucky one there. I do not profit from these stories, unless sweet reviews, supportive emails, and shiny banners count. I think they're worth more far than money though, so let just go with I do not profit financially from these stories.

**This Sesshoumaru Doesn't Do Christmas**

**Chapter 18 – Inappropriate Touching**

**Friday, December 5, 2008**

He was coming home two hours late again and it was already beginning to bother him. The idea to take naps during lunch had seemed like a good one but it was taking away from his time with her, even if he was more alert when he was there. No, there would not be three noontime hotel visits next week. Yes, it felt wonderful to actually sleep but he would and did choose Kagome over sleep any day. Clearly, since he'd been doing so since they moved in together!

When he'd called to tell her he'd be late again, she had sounded so disappointed, and he was planning on making it up to her. He was rested and focused and more than ready to show her all the attention she could take. When he pulled into the driveway, however, all naughty bedroom thoughts disappeared and flashes of bloodshed and violence danced in his mind instead.

The last thing he expected to see when he got home from work was Kagome standing high on a ladder, stringing icicle lights along the eaves of the house, while Inuyasha stood on the ground behind her with his hands on her ass! The hanyou clearly wanted to die because he certainly knew better than to ever place his hands on another demon's female, especially since Sesshoumaru had confessed his desire to take her as his mate... if she didn't dump him on the spot when he made his much bigger confession. Sure, he probably had an excuse, but none would be good enough to calm all of his anger. Still, he didn't want to appear to be a possessive beast fighting over a chew toy. He would have to do his best to maintain as much control as possible.

Sesshoumaru took a few deep breaths, trying not to look at Inuyasha's hands, that still remained firmly on Kagome's perfect ass. Had the hanyou truly not noticed his presence? As calm as he was going to get, the taiyoukai climbed out of the car and closed the door a little harder than necessary. Still, the hanyou's hands did not move. The boy was an idiot.

He approached the two, who still had not acknowledged his presence, and cleared his throat. "Little brother, I expect that you have very good explanation for the location of your hands."

Kagome looked over her shoulder and smiled at her boyfriend, the love in her eyes calming him slightly. "Hey, there you are! He's keeping me from breaking my neck. Is that a good enough reason?" When Sesshoumaru merely lifted a brow at her, she sighed and explained further. "These stupid clips refuse to go in without a good shove and I almost fell off the ladder a couple times. He's helping keep me stable."

"Why is he not the one on the ladder in the first place?"

"We tried that too. He kept breaking the clips and he even sliced through two brand new strings of lights with his claws. It was this or nothing."

"If you'd have come home on time, I wouldn't be the one helping her. I could be at home playing video games, but no, Kaggie had to call me to back her up," Inuyasha said snidely.

"Oh, shut up, Inu," Kagome said in annoyance while reaching behind her in an attempt to whomp him upside his head but finding herself unable to reach. "He works hard and sometimes he has to work late. It's not his fault he has a good work ethic, unlike someone else I know."

Guilt flooded through the inu at his sweet, trusting girlfriend's words. It was he fault he'd worked late and it had nothing to do with his work ethic. No, it was because he was a pathetic liar who was sneaking around behind her back so he could keep up his act until he could think of a way to tell her the truth. He really couldn't be angry.

Inuyasha's eyes softened slightly as he saw the guilt clearly visible on his brother's face. Sure, it was his fault, but he was trying to find a way to fix things. "Here, you prick, take over for me."

Kagome laughed as the brothers traded places and Sesshoumaru gently squeezed her ass, taking care not to throw her off balance. "Where do you think you're going, Inu? We're not done here! Hand me that next string."

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped but he obeyed and held up a new string of lights for her to connect to the last. This bet was going to make him nuts, but he was still determined to help Kagome win, if for no other reason than to put Sesshoumaru in his place. Even if he spent the next twenty days doing nothing but turning her house into the North Pole, it would be worth it.


	19. A Bit of Advice

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi is the lucky one there. I do not profit from these stories, unless sweet reviews, supportive emails, and shiny banners count. I think they're worth more far than money though, so let just go with I do not profit financially from these stories.

**This Sesshoumaru Doesn't Do Christmas**

**Chapter 19 – A Bit of Advice**

**Friday, December 5, 2008**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood at the end of the driveway in the growing darkness, waiting for Inuyasha to plug in the lights so they could get a look at their handiwork. When the lights came on, Kagome let out a little gasp and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile. The house did look pretty good.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

"It looks as though you turned our roof into a landing strip for airplanes," he teased.

"Not airplanes, silly. Santa! This way he knows where to land and we don't risk him falling off the roof," she said with a big grin.

"You believe Santa will be visiting?" he asked, only slightly concerned for his girlfriend's sanity.

"Well, maybe for me, but certainly not for you. You have not been a very good boy this year."

Sesshoumaru winced, glad she couldn't see his face. No, he hadn't been a very good boy. He was a big fat liar, keeping things from her and sneaking around behind her back. He certainly didn't deserve a visit from Santa, if he believed he existed in the first place, which he didn't.

"And you have?" he replied with a smirk. "I remember you being a rather naughty girl this year," Sesshoumaru whispered in a deep, seductive tone, his lips brushing the shell of her ear.

Kagome shuddered as his hot breath wafting along her cold skin gave her goose bumps. "Well, if Santa isn't bringing us anything because we've been naughty, we'll just have to be extra nice to each other, won't we. Of course, that won't help us get off the naughty list though."

"This Sesshoumaru does not mind. I quite enjoy it when you are naughty."

"Oh, come on! Could you two at least wait until I'm gone before you start all this dirty talk? And you're not very good at it, either." Inuyasha said, laughing as Kagome jumped, startled at the sound of his voice.

Sesshoumaru wanted to strangle his little brother, but figured it might get him in a little bit of trouble with Kagome. He watched as she laughed before playfully smacking Inuyasha on the arm.

"It looks good, doesn't it?" she asked her hanyou friend.

"Yeah, sure, why not," he replied in a disinterested tone. "I believe I was promised dinner."

"Yup. So what do you guys want?"

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Inuyasha's loud declaration of "Chinese food!" Kagome gave him a look, waiting to see what he was going to say, but he simply nodded. Inuyasha might as well get what he wanted for dinner since he'd been so kind as to be there for Kagome when he had not.

"Okay, you guys want your usual then?" They both nodded and Kagome headed off towards the house to call in their order.

The brothers stood in silence until they heard the front door close and then Inuyasha turned and spoke. "So, Kagome said you worked late a lot this week. What's that about?" He had a no nonsense look that clearly told Sesshoumaru that he knew something other than working was going on.

"This Sesshoumaru has been napping around noontime and I have had to work late to make up the hours."

"Where the hell are you sleeping?" The hanyou couldn't see his brother dozing on the couch in the break room, that was for sure.

"The hotel down the street."

"Dude, you're getting a room at a hotel during work and lying to Kagome about it? What if she finds out? You know what that looks like!"

"I know, but I needed to get some rest and it was my only option."

"I thought you were trying to stop lying, not come up with new ones!"

Sesshoumaru merely shook his head. He was not used to his brother being the one giving the lecture and being right.

"How's the plan going, anyway? Have you let her see more of your instincts yet?"

The taiyoukai smirked. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Inuyasha laughed. "I think I can handle it."

"Somehow the miko had gotten it into her head that this Sesshoumaru did not enjoy performing oral sex. I proved her wrong, enthusiastically."

"Yeah, maybe I didn't need to hear that," Inuyasha said with a groan. "You telling me you didn't go down on her? Why the hell not?"

"Human men do not seem to enjoy doing so..."

"You're an idiot," Inuyasha interrupted, ignoring the snarl coming from his brother. "Sure, some guys don't like it, but there are others that do, almost as much as we do. They just aren't as good at it as inu are." Sesshoumaru chuckled and Inuyasha's jaw dropped for a moment before continuing. "So what's next? You should try claws or fangs. I can tell you from experience, chicks dig the claws and fangs almost as much as the tongue."

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru asked, smirking again. "You do realize that I have been with a woman before."

"Yeah, but apparently that doesn't mean damn thing since you've turned into a moron. Just cuz she's a human doesn't mean she won't like the same things as demon chicks. Trust me. Give it a shot and you'll be thanking me later."


	20. Weekend Plans

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi is the lucky one there. I do not profit from these stories, unless sweet reviews, supportive emails, and shiny banners count. I think they're worth more far than money though, so let just go with I do not profit financially from these stories.

**This Sesshoumaru Doesn't Do Christmas**

**Chapter 20 - Weekend Plans**

**Friday, December 5, 2008**

Inuyasha was shoveling lo mien into his mouth like it was going to disappear while his dinner companions ate at a much more natural pace, ignoring his rudeness. He paused for a moment for breath and decided to break the silence.

"So, what are you guys doing this weekend?"

Kagome put down her food and replied. "Tomorrow morning I'm going to the orphanage like usual and then in the afternoon, Sesshoumaru is taking me to the tree farm."

"Oh, he's taking you this year?" Inuyasha tried to hide his disappointment but Kagome saw it anyway.

"Yeah, but you can come too! We can get you a tree for your place."

"No, you have a boyfriend now. He should be the one to take you. Besides, you know I don't do real trees. They stink up the place."

"You and your fake trees," Kagome said with a frown. "I like the smell of a real tree. I know you have a sensitive nose, though," she said with a glance at Sesshoumaru, "which is why I always get one of the softer scented trees." She looked back at Inuyasha, worried that she'd hurt his feelings. She hadn't considered that he might actually enjoy their annual trip to the tree farm. She'd always just assumed he went to make her happy. "Are you sure? We wouldn't mind you coming."

"No, Wench, I'm fine with not going. It's not a big deal."

Sesshoumaru had simply been watching their exchange, waiting for a break in the conversation before clearing his throat. "Tree farm?" The words sounded completely foreign to him and Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"It's great! It's a big place where they let you go pick out and cut down your own Christmas tree."

"Would it not be easier to buy one from one of the many tents around? Or even an artificial..."

"Oh, no. I don't do fake trees. They're blasphemy. And I don't want to buy my tree in a parking lot. They're never as nice and they're not fresh enough. When you get them from the tree farm they drop a lot less needles than when you buy them other places. Do you not want to go? I'm sure Inuyasha would be happy to take me if you..."

Sesshoumaru cut her off. "No, of course I will take you." There was no way in hell he was letting her think there was anything he wouldn't do for her. No matter how much he hated Christmas he loved her and he was going to take her to the damn tree farm, whatever the hell it was. "You realize, however, that we do not own an ax."

Kagome smiled brightly at her boyfriend, glad he was willing to go even though she knew he really didn't want to. "That's okay! They have ones you can use. It's going to be so much fun! You'll love it. It's so beautiful out there. I just wish it would snow already. The forest is always so pretty covered in freshly fallen snow."

"Oh, he'll have a ball, alright," Inuyasha said with a laugh.

"On Sunday everyone is coming over to trim the tree. You'll come, right Inu?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Then Sesshoumaru can tell me all about the fun he had at the tree farm."

Sesshoumaru let out an almost silent growl. Inuyasha was enjoying this far too much for his liking.


	21. Volunteered

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi is the lucky one there. I do not profit from these stories, unless sweet reviews, supportive emails, and shiny banners count. I think they're worth more far than money though, so let just go with I do not profit financially from these stories.

**This Sesshoumaru Doesn't Do Christmas**

**Chapter 21 - Volunteered**

**Saturday, December 6, 2008**

Sesshoumaru frowned as he heard the front door slam and immediately went to investigate. The look on her face sent a shiver down his spine.

"Kagome, is everything alright?"

"No, as a matter of fact, it's not," she growled, anger clear in her voice.

The taiyoukai's eyes widened for a moment. Had she found out? Did she know that he had been lying to her all this time? Or worse, did she find out about the hotel? That, he was certain, he could never adequately explain. It just looked too bad. He sucked in a breath and steeled his nerves to go forward, terrified that this was the end.

"What's wrong?" He wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear the answer to that question, but he had to, if only to know how to begin damage control.

"You know what? Demons really suck!" she practically yelled at him. Yes, she was trying very hard to get him to reveal his demon characteristics and instincts to her, and no, what she'd just said would not help things in the slightest, but she was too pissed to care.

"They do?" he asked carefully, rather confused. "Why, exactly?"

Kagome sighed as she flopped down on the couch and looked up at him with hurt in her eyes. "Every time I go to the orphanage the kids tell me about the ones who got adopted. Some are happy for them, some are jealous, but that's not my point. I didn't notice right away, but it's gotten more and more obvious. The demon children never go anywhere. Finally I asked someone and they told me that demons don't adopt! What the hell? Those kids need homes and families just as badly as the human ones, more so even because no one who works at the orphanage is a demon. There is no one to teach these kids about their instincts or how to control their powers. There isn't a single adult who understands them. They even keep them segregated from the human children because they're so much stronger, that they might accidently hurt someone. I understand it, but that doesn't make it fair or nice. Why, Sesshoumaru? Why don't demons adopt?"

The inu heaved a silent sigh of relief. At least she wasn't angry with him specifically... just his entire species. No, that wouldn't do either. He thought about it for a moment before attempting to explain the best he could.

"Human couples usually adopt when they find that they cannot have children of their own, correct?" She nodded and he continued, sitting beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders to comfort her, happy when she didn't try to pull away. "Reproductive problems are almost unheard of in demons. Because of that they are much less likely to adopt."

"Okay, fine, but some humans adopt even when they can and do have their own kids, because they want to give a child that needs it a home and family. Why don't demons do that?"

He mentally grimaced. He did not want to have to use the I word, but it seemed he didn't have a choice, as there was no other way to explain it. "I suspect it has a lot to do with instincts. Demons have a strong urge to protect and provide, and it goes against that instinct to bring another child into the pack, thus spreading time and resources more thinly. It sounds selfish, and it probably is, but that's just the way a demon's mind works."

"What about their families? Don't demons have the need to keep their blood with them? These kids couldn't all have been completely alone. Even with their parents dead, at least some had to have aunts, uncles, or grandparents... something! Why wouldn't they take care of them?"

"Extended family does not always fall under that instinct, though it should." Sesshoumaru understood why she was so upset. Inuyasha had a hard enough time without their father, and once his mother died as well the hanyou could very well have ended up the same position as these children she cared so much about. If he hadn't felt it his duty to ensure the boy was cared for... He didn't want to think about it. No, he didn't always like his half brother and they spent most of their time at each others' throats, he was his brother and he couldn't have fathomed allowing such a thing to happen to him.

"That's just... It's just wrong, Sesshoumaru! They are the sweetest kids and they don't have anyone. You know, the other volunteers don't even want to visit with them. All they have is me."

"They are lucky to have you. I do not understand why others will not volunteer with the demon children as well. They are not dangerous by any means."

"I'm glad you think so," Kagome said with a weak smile. "I sort of volunteered you for... something."

He shot her a serious look and her smile widened. "What, exactly?"

"I said you'd dress up as Santa and hand out presents to the demon kids. They've never had Santa visit them before."

He gave her a incredulous look. "You want this Sesshoumaru to put on a red suit and beard and allow strange children to sit on my lap?" Was she out of her mind?

"It would really mean a lot to them! Please?"

The pleading look on her face was too much to resist and the taiyoukai caved. "Fine."

"You'll do it?" she asked with excitement in her voice.

"Of course I will." He thought for a moment before continuing. "Have they had enough donations for the children to each receive a toy?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. They said things were slow donation-wise this year."

"Get a list of the children's' ages and the types of demons and we will obtain their gifts. Perhaps I will have a better chance of guessing what they might like, from a demon's perspective."

"You're going to buy them presents?" she asked, more than surprised.

"If I am going to be Santa, I may as well go shopping. I cannot arrive empty handed, now can I?"


	22. The Perfect Tree

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi is the lucky one there. I do not profit from these stories, unless sweet reviews, supportive emails, and shiny banners count. I think they're worth more far than money though, so let just go with I do not profit financially from these stories.

**This Sesshoumaru Doesn't Do Christmas**

**Chapter 22 - The Perfect Tree**

**Saturday, December 6, 2008**

The drive to the tree farm was comfortably quiet, Sesshoumaru listening to the radio while Kagome admired the scenery as they drove through more and more rural surroundings. Every now and then the taiyoukai would take a second to admire his favorite bit of scenery, the beautiful woman in the seat beside him.

Did he really want to dress up in a stupid red suit, put on a no doubt itchy beard, and allow strange children to touch his person? No, of course not. However, agreeing to do so was well worth it, just to see the smile on her face. He would do anything to make her happy, including this. Besides, he had a feeling she would find her own very pleasant way of thanking him.

This concern she held for demon orphans went a long way to telling him that she truly didn't have a problem with demons. It was heartwarming, but worrisome as well. He didn't want to adopt. He'd spent many a night imagining just how Kagome would look, belly round with his pup.

He ached to finally sense that telltale change in her scent, when it would go from just her own enchanting aroma to one that told anyone with a demonic nose that she carried his child. She had the perfect body for childbearing and the perfect breasts for sustaining those lives they would create together. Watching her breastfeed would be enthralling, though he didn't doubt for a second that he would suffer a bit of jealousy at having to share those delicious pink peaked mounds he adored so much. Still, it would be for a good cause so he would survive it.

Adopting a child wouldn't be a terrible thing so long as they could have their own as well, except that just as he'd told her, his instincts reminded him that if she was caring for someone else's child, that would take time and attention away from their flesh and blood offspring. She could handle it, of course, no matter how many children they ended up with. The miko was a natural mother, loving and caring for anyone and everyone that needed it. Her heart seemed to know no bounds.

Besides, they weren't ready for a child. Yes, he would happily impregnate her that very second if she would allow him to pull the car to the side of the road and give it a go, but he knew he couldn't pup her until he mated her. His honor wouldn't allow it. He couldn't mate her until he told her the truth and showed her all that he was hiding from her, partly because it would be a terrible thing to do and partly because she would certainly notice during their actual mating. He couldn't hide from her then, not when his beast was an integral part of the ceremony.

No, they couldn't have a child yet. They couldn't adopt a child yet, not that the idea of doing so at any point thrilled him in the least to begin with. Sesshoumaru could only hope that she knew that. He knew how badly she wanted to give these children the homes and families they deserved, but they couldn't be the ones to do it. The last thing in the world he wanted, besides her leaving him, was to have to tell her no. It would be beyond disappointing. It would break her heart and he would die before willfully doing that.

Finally he was able to shake his worrying thoughts as they reached their destination. Kagome's eyes lit up and the inu couldn't help but smile. However much this sucked, and he didn't doubt it would, he was still glad to be the one there with her.

Sesshoumaru walked slowly, an ax resting on his left shoulder while his right hand was buried in his pocket. He watched with a smirk as Kagome literally skipped between the rows and rows of trees. She looked like a child set free in a toy store and it was the cutest thing the taiyoukai had ever seen.

"What exactly are we looking for?" he asked, somewhat regretting interrupting her child-like moment.

Kagome turned and smiled brightly at him. "Well, I really like the ones that are almost blue. It needs to be at least a head taller than you since once you cut it down and they level out the bottom it will get shorter."

"What about this one?" he pointed to a tree that met her specifications.

She looked it over for a moment before shaking her head. "No, look, it's all lopsided. We want one that's nice and round."

The taiyoukai held back a sigh and continued looking. "This one?" he asked again, not at all hopeful that she'd agree.

Kagome shook her head again. "Sesshoumaru, look at the branches. It's got a huge bald spot. The branches need to be nice and even so we can hang lots of decorations and they don't look clumpy."

"You are not going to make this easy, are you?" he asked her with a grin.

"It's not supposed to be easy, or fast. If you want the perfect tree you have to look for it. We need to go in further. This area's already been picked over," she said while pointing at all the tree stumps where others had already cut down their tree of choice. "Besides, it's so pretty out here. All serene, quiet. It smells nice too. Don't you like it here?" He nodded and she smiled. She looped her arm through his and they continued their search, walking further and further into the forest of evergreens.

It had seemed to take forever, but to be honest Sesshoumaru hadn't minded. She was right. It was nice out there in the woods, surrounded by nature. The air smelled sweet, there were no annoying city sounds. It was tranquil, only made better by sharing it with her.

Finally, Kagome stopped, pulled her arm from his, and began circling a tree as if she were stalking her prey. After walking around it no less than five times, she turned and beamed at him. "I think this is it. What do you think?"

"Will it make you happy?" he asked, not caring in the slightest what the stupid tree looked like.

"Yeah," she answered, the smiled never leaving her face.

"Then this is it."

"Okay, be careful when you cut it down. One year Inuyasha decided to show off how strong he was and tried to cut down a tree with one hit. It literally exploded. He ruined my perfect tree. Hit it softly, okay?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled at her concern over a tree of all things. "This Sesshoumaru will be careful."

The taiyoukai took his time, focused on the task at hand that was taking far longer than it should because he didn't want to mar her 'perfect tree' in any way. He did not want to have to find another one! Completely focused on his task, he didn't notice when Kagome silently slipped away, not until he was finished and turned to look at her.

"Kagome?" Glancing around, he lifted his nose to sniff the air while listening carefully. Why would she have wandered off? She could get lost out here! His head snapped to the right as he heard a soft giggling in the distance.

"Bet you can't catch me," she said so lightly he almost missed it.

Just what was that girl playing at?


	23. The Chase

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi is the lucky one there. I do not profit from these stories, unless sweet reviews, supportive emails, and shiny banners count. I think they're worth more far than money though, so let just go with I do not profit financially from these stories.

**This Sesshoumaru Doesn't Do Christmas**

**Chapter 23 - The Chase**

**Saturday, December 6, 2008**

Kagome had to fight the urge to laugh as she ran, looping in and out of the rows and rows of trees in the hopes of confusing his powerful sense of smell. It wouldn't do for him to be able to track her easily. That would defeat the purpose of her game! No, she was going to drag this out, knowing now, thanks to Sango, just how much dog demons enjoyed the chase. Once he caught her... well, she was almost shivering with anticipation as she ran.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he realized just what she wanted. She wanted him to chase her! Did she have any idea what that would do to him? Just the thought of running through the forest after his desired mate had his blood racing through his veins, pumping faster and faster by the second as he knew his prey got farther and farther away. He knew this couldn't end well. When he caught her, and he most certainly would as there was no possible way she could outrun him, he was going to be more beast than man.

He couldn't guarantee he could control himself but he couldn't very well ignore her either. He had to play her game, all the while fighting like hell to not only hold his concealment spell but to keep from ravishing her once he had her in his grasp. That he was sure she would not appreciate.

Never once did the thought cross his mind that that was exactly what she intended.

Kagome slid to a stop behind a tree trunk, panting softly and peering carefully around the barrier between her and her demon. She knew he would catch her quickly, despite her evasive tactics. For a moment she was thankful there wasn't snow on the ground. At least this way he didn't have a trail of footprints to follow. She hadn't been sure she had the nerve to try this particular game with him, having been warned how it would end, but she couldn't help herself.

No, she'd never done anything like this before. She'd rarely even had sex outside of her bedroom, let alone outside where others might catch them. That, of course, was why she had led him quite so far into the forest in search of the perfect tree. She knew few would venture the distance she'd gone, and she made sure to run even further into the woods now. She was fairly sure that no one would stumble upon them, but that didn't calm the nervousness in her mind. It also served to increase her excitement.

Once she'd caught her breath, Kagome looked around once more, making sure he wasn't close, before bolting.

Sesshoumaru couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he ran after her. His nose was twitching as it hunted for her scent, his ears were on high alert for any sound of her, and his eyes were constantly scanning his surroundings trying to spot her. It felt great, exhilarating even, to use his senses again, senses he had ignored, denied, and even from time to time hated. He would have given anything to be more human for her and he had more than once cursed the differences of his heritage. Now he was depending on them again like he hadn't in so long. He had to remember to thank her for this. It was just what he needed. Already he could feel some of his self-loathing fading away as if torn from his by the breeze as he ran.

His smirk widened as he realized her tactics. Perhaps she knew more about inu than he'd previously thought. She certainly knew about evasive maneuvers. Too bad she didn't know enough about him specifically. In once graceful leap, Sesshoumaru landed on a high tree branch without making a sound. As he moved from tree to tree, closing in, he could almost see the path she'd taken. Not having to follow it directly made it much easier for him to catch up and soon he spotted her.

Kagome stood under a tree, panting for breath as she looked around nervously. She had no idea where he was or, honestly, if he was even following her. Gods, she would be humiliated if he'd deigned himself too good for her little game. He was playing, right? She could only hope so.

Sesshoumaru landed in the tree she was hiding under without rustling a single leaf. He watched her for a moment, considering his options. He wasn't done yet. Sure, he'd found her but he didn't want the game to end. Decision made, he spoke one word.

"Kagome..."

Kagome jumped in surprise and her head whipped from side to side in an attempt to spot him. His voice sounded like it had come from all around her and she had no idea where to look or where to run. A shiver wracked her body and she quickly collected her thoughts. Since she didn't know where he was, she might as well just pick a direction and run like hell, which is just what she did.

The taiyoukai watched as his prey attempted to escape. He decided to give her a head start, and while he fought to keep from chasing after her, his mind was so kind as to supply him images of just what could happen once he caught her. It was like a hardcore porn station had tapped directly into his optic nerve as he saw fantasy after fantasy flicker by as if someone was sitting on the remote, their ass randomly changing the scene. He knew he couldn't do any of those things, however, and he steeled his nerve, determined to control himself.

After at least two full minutes had passed and he was sure she'd gotten a good lead, Sesshoumaru continued his pursuit, cursing as he missed his footing on his first leap and almost found himself on the forest floor. It was harder than he'd thought to run and leap with a throbbing erection throwing off his movements and balance, but he was determined to make it work. He just had to move a little slower and be a tad more careful. If he fell out of a tree and landed face down, his dick would never recover. He couldn't allow that to happen. The inu smirked again. That just gave Kagome an even better chance of staying out of his grasp... for a while.

It took him several minutes to locate her once more, and again he took up residence in the tree she was using as a shield. Looking down at her, he smiled. She looked beautiful. Her face was flushed bright pink from exertion and the cold and she panted little puffs of steamy air from pursed lips. Her hair was wild and he wanted nothing more than to pin her to the ground and make it even more of a mess. Still, he wasn't ready for the chase to end, so once again he called out her name, allowing her to run once more.

This same scenario repeated itself several times over until he could wait not longer. This time he would catch her. He waited for a long moment, watching her as she waited to once again hear his voice as she had the last few times she'd paused for breath. Not this time, however. It was time to end the chase and move on to better things.

A/N: The next chapter is basically all lemon. Once I get time to type I'll get it up for you. Done in my head, like so many other things, but typing with 2 little boys seems impossible!


End file.
